Conviviendo con un idiota y un bebé
by Inannah
Summary: Tras la dolorosa muerte de Matthew y Francis, Arthur tiene que hacerse cargo de su ahijada junto con Alfred con el cual apenas y se soportan. ¿Aunque, qué prevalecerá? ¿El amor por su ahijada o su antipatía?
1. Muy mala primera impresión

**Autora_:_******_Quizás tendría que haber seguido con la otra historia en la que voy pero la falta de reviews me ha descompensado y me he encaprichado a seguir con otros escritos hasta que no vea aunque sea un review más, ¡Me quedo en huelga!_

**Advertencias:**_Con el simple hecho de que se nombre a Francia en la historia es un peligro para la integridad de las personas. Hay muerte de personajes :'(_

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de cierto japonés satánico que no me quiere._

**Notas:**_Los párrafos en cursiva son de un recuerdo, podría decirse un flash back. Las pequeñas frases en cursiva que coloco de repente, son para recalcar la idea. Eso :)_

-xox-

Maldito Francis…

_Todavía no entendía cual era el empeño del idiota de Francis de buscarle pareja, ya le había dicho una innumerable cantidad de veces que parara de hacer ese tipo de ridiculeces, pero el imbécil con una fea y peluda cara de sapo no entendía. Ahora tenía que arreglarse y vestirse presentablemente para la siguiente cita que su "amigo" le había programado sin su autorización, realmente prefería el no tener que hacer esta estupidez. Si estaba soltero hace tantos años era por algo ¿No? Y la explicación era que simplemente quería estar solo._

_Buscó en su closet una camisa de color blanco inmaculado y unos pantalones negros._

Cambió de página al libro que intentaba leer, fastidiado.

_Tomó unos zapatos delicadamente lustrados por su servidor de color negro y se los colocó. Eran bastante cómodos y elegantes, muy propios de su persona. Habían acordado en que la salida se efectuara a las ocho de esta noche, y ahora eran las siete y quince, no quería quedar como un retrasado impuntual así que tendría que arreglarse más rápido._

Movía impaciente sus dedos por la portada del libro, ya había dejado la empresa de buscar entretenerse leyendo. Simplemente no podía, la exasperación y molestia no lo dejaba.

_Se peinó su siempre despeinado cabello rubio, ya hace años había dejado de acomplejarse por no poder tenerlo finamente ordenado como hubiera deseado y ahora que era un joven y a la vez maduro adulto hasta buscaba sacarle provecho a las desordenadas hebras. No es que estuviera ansioso por salir con un desconocido que parecía ser amigo de Francis, el hecho de que fuera hasta un simple conocido de él le causaba desconfianza; pero tampoco iba a dejar de verse impresentable sólo por ese hecho. Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Su pelo había quedado perfecto._

Golpeó impaciente el piso mientras comenzaba a salir humo por sus orejas. Entendía que no toda la gente tuviera su educación y cultura para ser perfectamente puntual, perdonaría cinco, diez, quince… ¡Hasta veinte minutos! Pero esto ya lo llevaba más allá de su límite. Y es que lo han tenido esperando…

Una hora.

**Una maldita y frustrante hora.**

Parecía que llamaba mentalmente al idiota con el que tendría que salir pues a los segundos sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Se levantó del sillón de cuero y arregló su ropa, sacando cierta pelusa imaginaria en su hombro. Respiró pausadamente tres veces para controlar su ira y no salir matando al imbécil que pudiera estar detrás de ese pedazo de madera barnizada y se dirigió a abrirla. Tomó el pomo y lo primero que ve es a un joven quizás unos dos o tres años menor que él mirándolo. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules que se opacaban por el uso de unos lentes de marco cuadrado. Vestía de una forma que Arthur calificó como indecente para una salida del tipo al que supuestamente iban a hacer; Jeans, Polerón a rayas rojo con gris y unas zapatillas de skater que al mayor casi le dan un infarto por lo sucias que estaban.

En otras palabras era un pendejo idiota.

— Hola— Saludó cortés, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el más alto.

— ¿Tú eres Arthur, cierto?— Lo miró como si estuviera tratando de equivocarse y que le dijeran que era en el departamento de al lado.

— S-si. Tú vendrías siendo Alfred si no me equivoco— Le sonrió amable, _mejor dicho,_ fingió ignorar la mirada que le dirigió y fingió sonreír amable. El chico le asintió sonriendo. Oh Arthur, que si no hubieras sido escritor pudiste ser un actor de primera, le hubieras ganado a todos esos patanes de Hollywood como Leonardo DiCaprio o el lunático de Tom Cruise— Un gusto de conocerte.

Sucia mentira.

— ¿Llegué tarde?— Bien, uno… dos… tres… Respira, muy bien. Tranquilo Arthur, tú puedes. No lo mates, así muy bien. Miró el reloj que estaba en la muralla y trató de controlar su vena criminal al ver la hora.

— Es sólo una hora, no te preocupes a cualquiera le podría pasar— Alzó los hombros como quitándole peso a la situación. _No fue una hora escasa, era una hora y siete minutos y no era algo que fuera poco importante para Arthur;_**la puntualidad en su casa se respetaba** — Además Francis ya me había advertido sobre la posibilidad de que te atrasaras.

— Matthew me dijo que probablemente pudieras decir una cosa así— Dijo con total soltura el bicharraco de los demonios. Hizo como si la frase le hiciera gracia y comenzó a reír. Poco a poco la risa fue apagándose hasta hacer un silencio de lo más incómodo.

— Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro, claro. Me dio hambre— Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras del edificio, había descartado la idea de usar el ascensor porque se formaría un silencio que más que incómodo; sería insoportable.

Como el idiota no hablaba decidió él dar el primer paso.

— Me contaron de que hace no mucho te has cambiado a San Francisco— Ya llegaban al jardín del gigantesco edificio.

— Así es— Silencio. Normalmente la gente trata de continuar su respuesta pero este idiota no parecía darse cuenta. Rodó los ojos y trató de comenzar una conversación por otro tema.

— Y… ¿Tú qué eres de Matthew?— El prototipo de humano volteó a verlo curioso, como recalcando lo obvio

— Su hermano— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué persona te trata de juntar con el hermano de tu esposo? Oh momento. Estaban hablando de Francis, hijo de puta… Lo que le esperaba cuando le viera...

Lo único que lamentaba era el dejar a Matthew viudo, pero él chico era tan lindo y adorable que probablemente podría rehacer su vida con cualquiera…

— Oh, wow, gracias — No atinó a responder algo más, todavía seguía algo perturbado. El chico le abrió el portón que encerraba el edificio, quizás el macaco hasta sabía unos cuantos modales aunque no supiera que eso se le hacían a las mujeres, no a un hombre. Bueno era un comienzo— Yo conocí a Francis en la escuela, por desgracia hemos sido amigos desde el colegio y universidad y esto… ¿En qué nos vamos?

Buscó por la avenida un auto, pero aparte del suyo no había nada. ¿Acaso…?

— ¡Hey, aquí!— Señaló una máquina monstruosa. Una motocicleta tan grande que sospechaba que si subía hubiera perdido la virginidad si hubiera sido mujer _y virgen._ Alfred le pasó un casco con la bandera de Estados Unidos mientras que él en cambio llevaba uno de Ronald McDonald. ¡Por amor a la Reina! ¡Esto era una verdadera atrocidad! Era inglés conservador, ocupar ese feo casco de este inútil país dañaba su orgullo patriota. El problema erradicaba en que al pedirle cambiar de cascos y ocupar el estrambótico objeto de ese payaso de tienda de comida acababa con su dignidad.

En otras palabras irse en ese vehículo satánico era una idea más que descartada.

— Sabes— Le dio el casco que anteriormente tenía en mano y le miró nervioso— Creo que sería mejor irnos en mi auto.

— ¿Huh?— Pareció que al americano no le agradó mucho la idea. _Qué buen comienzo estaban teniendo, ¿eh?_

— Es aquel— Señaló con orgullo su Mini Cooper de color azul eléctrico. Auto inglés para un inglés.

— Lindo carro— Dijo desganado el motociclista abriendo la puerta y sentándose como copiloto. El británico sabía que no le había agradado ni la idea ni su auto. Suspiró una vez más y se dirigió al vehículo. Parecía que el joven tenía problemas con el asiento del auto, el mini como su nombre lo dice es pequeño y el chico que estaba batallando por sentarse cómodamente ahí era todo menos pequeño o _delgado_ cómo opinaba Arthur. Finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó de batallar con el sillón, quedándose desabrochado— Muy bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

— A dónde tú hayas reservado— Receloso se fijó en el chico que lo miraba como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiera mojado— Tú… reservaste en algún lado ¿No es cierto?

— ¿Con que había reservado en algún lado?— Aguanta Arthur, aguanta… Respiró hondo y respondió.

— Está bien, no importa

— Está bien, ¡Podemos ir a cualquier lado! Si quieres puedes elegir tú— Buscó en su mapa mental donde había un café decente y cercano, por si tenía que matar a cierto espécimen que estaba a su lado y necesitaba su pasaporte para escapar del país.

— ¿Qué tal "Poker Street"? Es un lugar bastante agradable— El chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y un Mc donald's®?— ¡¿UN MC DONDALD'S? ¿Acaso estaba sentando al lado de un niño de diez años?

— ¿Con una cajita feliz?— Preguntó con sarcasmo, lo que el otro parece que no entendió pues asintió emocionado. Rodó los ojos y le explicó— Era sarcasmo.

No alcanzó a hablar más cuando el sonido de una molesta y estúpida canción de moda comenzó a sonar. Arthur le instó a contestar, que no le molestaba y Alfred le respondió que no importaba que prendiera el auto y se fueran, si era importante dejarían un mensaje. Arthur tomó las llaves de su auto pero la musiquita era bastante molesta, tratando de quitarle importancia le dijo que contestara, que realmente no le importaba esperar, el americano decidió obedecerlo.

— Hey chica — Escuchó una estridente voz que sonaba bastante melosa. Arthur sonrió divertido, con que el hombre con complejo de Peter Pan le iba bien en las relaciones con varias personas a la vez_, era asqueroso_. Posiblemente se acostaba con una _o uno_ mientras coqueteaba con otro u _otra— _ Sí claro te espero a las once

Miró a Arthur

— O quizás esté libre a las diez y media. Si OK. Bye.

— Sabes, en verdad no debemos hacer esto— Lo observó hastiado mientras se apoyaba en el manubrio.

— ¿En serio? Pues bien— Sonrío fresco como una lechuga mientras abría la puerta del auto y al británico le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

— Por el amor a la reina, ¿Esto es en serio?— El otro dejó de sujetar la puerta y miró al joven entretenido.

— Los dos sabemos que desde el primer momento no nos gustamos además ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Acaso tratar de pasar unas horas tratando de inventar temas para una conversación que los dos sabemos será aburrida e incómoda? — Harto de escuchar las barbaridades que dice, de un golpe lo avienta contra la puerta.

— ¡Sal de mi auto! _Right now!_ ¡No quiero que mi hermoso auto tenga que soportar un solo instante más tu presencia! ¡Eres un imbécil y no quiero compartir ni siquiera el aire contigo! ¡Vete!

— ¡Lo haría si pararas de golpearme contra la ventana y dejarme abrir la puerta! ¡Ouch! ¡No tenías por qué golpearme ahí!- Dice estampado contra el vidrio. Logra tomar la manilla y se abre paso desesperadamente hacia el exterior.

— ¡No sé que pensaba Matthew y Francis tratando de juntarnos!

— ¡Estoy pensando lo mismo!

— ¡Troglodita!

— ¡Amargado!

— ¡Indecente!

— ¡Anciano!

Eso le caló hondo.

— ¿Con que anciano, eh?— Le demostraría que puede hacer un anciano como él, encendió su auto y se encaminó raudo a atropellar al idiota, que aterrorizado escapaba por los pelos de transformarse en calcomanía.

— ¡Estás enfermo!— Arthur comienza a reír cruel y la hace una seña grosera con el dedo para luego irse veloz por la avenida. Alfred lo queda mirando todavía botado en la acera. Su corazón late acelerado y no sabe si es por el terror, la adrenalina o quizás algo más.

Arthur por mientras, sigue manejando por la avenida en busca de un pub mientras con una mano busca su celular, dobla en una calle y encuentra al dichoso aparato detrás de la palanca de cambio. Marca un número que ya se sabe de memoria y lo coloca en altavoz.

— _Oui?_

— Escúchame bien cerebro de rana, la única forma en que pueda perdonarte lo que haz hecho es que me prometas que no lo volveré a ver nunca más en mi vida ¿Me escuchaste o te lo canto?

-xox-

_Fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Bonnefoy- Williams._

_Estaba con un vaso de ponche al lado del sobre adornado árbol tratando de esconderse de su nuevo pretendiente, un chico albino sacado de Dios sabe dónde. _

_Realmente no hubiera ido si no fuera porque precisamente Matthew se lo suplicó de rodillas y con su inmensa panzota de siete meses. ¿Qué desalmado se podría negar a eso? Ahora lo maldecía a él y a sus malditos ojos manipuladores y su malvada panza que lo hizo ceder. Todavía recordaba lo que había dicho el joven "Eres su padrino, Arthur, no quiero hacer la fiesta sin ti"._

_ Siguiente imagen: El presente._

_Matthew intentaba dar de servir a los invitados, se veía algo cansado y con esa gran panza a Arthur le dio más pena. Suspiró y maldijo lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser el chico sin que se diera cuenta. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia él__._

_Hasta que alguien lo interceptó._

— _¡Hey, Arthur!_ — _ Esa voz rasposa lo podía reconocer a kilómetros, pues de esa voz precisamente era de la que se escondía. Volteó con una sonrisa tiesa hacia su interlocutor._

— _Gilbert_— _ Sus ojos estaban iluminados mientras se encaminaba sonrojado hacia él. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así? _

_Le dio mala espina._

— _Saluda a la cámara, Artie_— _ Giró para ahora encontrarse con Alfred sonriéndole pícaro con una cámara. No sabía que es peor. O el narcisista o el imbécil_— _ Oh, ¿Y esa cara tan asustada?_

— _Al fin te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas?_ — _ Alguien le asió por la cintura y lo impulsó hacia un masculino y bien formado cuerpo. Alfred frunció el ceño mientras seguía grabando._

— _Por ahí, simplemente_— _ Incómodo, trató de liberarse pero el albino atrapó una de sus muñecas con su brazo libre. Comenzó a maldecir mentalmente, ahora faltaba que lo intentara violar. De repente el palidísimo chico comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro_— _ ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?_

— _Qué despistado eres, inglés amargado, mira justo arriba_— Alfred_ siguió grabando mientras una sonrisa pérfida pintaba en su rostro infantil. Un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoyó en su pecho al ver la perturbada mirada del británico. Señaló con el índice al techo_— _ ¿Qué es eso?_

_Muérdago. _

_Del techo colgaba un desgraciado ramo de_**_muérdago._**

_Mataría a quién se le haya ocurrido la idea de colgar esa maldita planta. Lo mataría de la peor manera posible._

— _¿Y bien Arthur? Debemos seguir las tradiciones_ — _ El albino lo miró seductor mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él. No sabía porqué pero Alfred tenía ganas de separar a la parejita y golpear al idiota bañado en cloro, ignoró sus pensamientos y siguió grabando. _

_Ya iban acercándose más hasta quedar a solo unos escasos centímetros, Arthur desesperado decidió ocupar su plan en casos desesperados. Volcó todo el líquido en la camisa del chico._

— _¡Lo siento!_ — _ Tomó una servilleta y trató de secar mientras lo miraba arrepentido. El chico miró sorprendido su camisa sin saber que responder_— _ Los nervios me mataron, lo lamento tanto, en serio._

— _No, está bien. No te preocupes Arthur_— _ No chico, que él no lo lamentaba ni se preocupaba por él o por ese pedazo de tela. Le preocupaba su integridad._

— _Será mejor que vayas al baño a limpiarte la mancha_— _ lo empujó en dirección al baño y cerró fuertemente la puerta delante de él. Luego volteó hacia donde estaba Alfred, que lo miraba con su fea cara de humanoide subdesarrollado a punto de colapsar de la risa_— _ ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te juro que si no es porque estamos en la casa de ellos te tiraría el árbol por la cabeza!_

_Y el otro ríe. Si es idiota. Le hace una seña grosera con el dedo y se va de ahí, ya no lo soporta. ¿Cómo pudo suceder que ese esperpento tuviera un hermano tan adorable?_

_-xox-_

_Visita a su hermosa ahijada recién nacida en casa de los Bonnefoy-Williams._

_El ex-embarazado llevaba en su mano la videograbadora, según a explicación de él; "Para guardar los bellos momentos de familia" Lo siento Matthew, pero ese sueño será imposible mientras esté ese espantapájaros ninfómano rondando por el lugar. _

_Seguía en sus cavilaciones hasta que Francis le pasa al bebé; una cosita hermosa de unos brillantes ojos azules y unas pelusitas rubias en su cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir por la ternura que le infundía el bebé ¿O debería decir LA bebé? Pues que Joanne Alexandra Bonnefoy Williams no encaja como nombre de niño._

— _Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás pequeñita? Soy tu padrino Arthur_— _ Iba a seguir dialogando que la niña que lo miraba divertida hasta que viene el mastodonte a quitársela._

— _Deja, yo también la quiero tomar._

— _¡Recién la estoy tomando, espérate!_

— _No seas amargado Arthur, que la niña también quiere a su tío Alfred_— _ Rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor para pelear con él así que accedió a regañadientes._

— _Ten cuidado, imbécil, __c-u-i-d-a-d-o__, lo que no tienes con la gente normal_— _ Le pasó lentamente la bebé que los miraba curiosa. De repente Alfred ya teniéndola en mano se le resbala, cogiéndola enseguida pero provocando un infarto a los demás presentes._

— _Relax, it's just a joke_— _ Comenzó a reír. A Matt le quemaban las manos para quitarle su bebé al idiota de su hermano mientras Francis observaba nervioso y protector a su niña_— _ ¿Alguien quiere jugar football?_

_Antes de que se le ocurriera intentar ocupar a la bebé de pelota, Arthur lo noquea mientras Francis rápido toma a su niña. Que lindos recuerdos de su familia iba a tener la niña._

— _Matt ¿Por qué no te sientas?_ — _ El menor parece que de un momento a otro se va a desmayar. Francis le pasa la bebé a Arthur para luego tirarle aire con un papel al pálido chico a segundos de desvanecerse._

_-Mira donde te viniste a meter, nena- Le dice mientras comienza a pasear por el dormitorio__y pisotea a Alfred con crueldad._

-xox-

_Presente: Cumpleaños de Joanne._

Siente que apenas puede respirar, está totalmente apretado en el sedán plateado del ebrio barbón, al lado de Joanne que tiene una silla que ocupa el espacio de un adulto gordo, o un Alfred a dieta y que más decir tiene la agradable compañía de ¡Atención señoras y señores! … ¡Alfred en el asiento! Totalmente perfecto. Gracias a Dios, la silla va al medio, pues realmente no soportaría que siquiera una partícula de su ropa o de su piel tocara la del cerebro de hamburguesa, quizás hasta le contagiaba la estupidez. Y ¡OH! ¿Qué escuchaban sus oídos? ¡Era la hermosa música de Mazapán! "La gata carlota" superaba con creces a la octava sinfonía de Beethoven.

Que agradable viaje a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ahijada.

-xox-

— Hey Alfred, deja de moverla así que va a vomitarte— Le advirtió su hermano.

— Deja, ella adora que le haga el cohete. ¿A qué sí, Joanne? ¿Cierto nena? — Comenzó a apachurrarla mientras le pequeña comenzaba a reír— Sabes, eres la única persona por la que me afeito y me hecho perfume.

— Oh hablando de eso, ¿Qué sucedió con Peter? Pensé que ibas en serio— comentó asombrado mientras colocaba unas largas mesas en el patio.

— Terminamos hace un tiempo— Seguía dando vueltas con la pequeña, que estaba tomando un color verdoso y ya había dejado de reír.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Colocó un mantel blanco arriba de los muebles.

— Éramos incompatibles.

— Entonces me he equivocado, creí que te gustaba.

— Eso creías tú, para mí solo estaba bueno— Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Francis con un delantal que decía "BESE AL CHEF" en letras rosadas y varios corazoncitos alrededor, bastante masculino.

— Oh amour, ¿Podrías darle la propina a los chicos? Yo todavía sigo cocinando— Tiró un beso al aire y se retiró sin más. Se dirigió a su hermano,

— Claro, llegaron una hora tarde y me dejaron haciendo a mí el trabajo. ¡Cómo se merecen la propina! — Murmuró molesto. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban dos muchachos responsables del castillo inflable, empujándose mientras reían bobos, se notaban que estaban drogados, el olor se sentía desde la distancia. El menor de los hermanos suspiró cansado.

Dentro de la cocina estaba Francis cocinando junto a Arthur, pero éste se encargaba de preparar los tragos. _Arthur_y _cocina bien_ no iban en la misma oración salvo si de por medio había un **_no_**. Y el hombre de melena lo sabía de experiencia.

Adornaba la torta de cumpleaños con una delicada crema color rosa que con las rositas de mazapán que iban a arriba, hacía sentir como si fuera comprado en una pastelería de alta alcurnia.

— Sabes, mi pequeño y solitario amigo… He estado llevando a mon petit Joanne a una clínica familiar, donde hay un doctor bastante lindo— Sonrió pícaro acercándose a él. Arthur rodó los ojos y comenzaba a moler hielo escuchando desconfiado — Sabes, hasta le gana en belleza al australiano que trabaja en Dr. House. Una delicia.

— Idiota, tienes esposo, se te ocurre el solo hecho de engañarlo yo te ma…

— No me dejaste terminar, enojón, amo a Matthew por sobre todas las cosas, me decepciona que hagas esas suposiciones de mi— Miró con falsa tristeza, Arthur lo miró molesto, pero por lo menos sabía que podría confiar en sus palabras. El francés se mantuvo en silencio, lo miró como si esperara algo y Arthur fastidiado le hizo una seña cortés para que siguiera hablando, estúpido francés y estúpidos caprichos que tenía— Gracias… Y como iba hasta que _alguien_ me interrumpiera, comencé una conversación… lo halagué un par de veces y entonces…

Oh no, no, no, no, NO. Ya sabía hacia donde iba todo esto— Te advertí que no me ibas a arreglar más citas.

— ¿Pero como no sabes si te gustará? — Lo miró sorprendido de que haya leído su mente ¿O es que acaso estaba comenzando a ser predecible? Que pena.

— Tienes el peor gusto para elegir citas— Le rebatió el británico molesto.

— A ver dame un ejemplo— No muy convencido.

— El fanático de los gatos, el travesti…

— Oh mon Dieu! Sigues reclamándome eso.

— Eso no es nada, no mencionaré nada de la salida con el hermano de Matt el año pasado— Dio contra el pica hielo tan fuerte que sólo por milagro no se rompió.

— Pero si ese fue Matthew, yo apenas conocía de vista al chico.

— Se supone que eres mi amigo, maldito. Supuestamente no me juzgarás por no tener un anillo de bodas en mi dedo— Miró crítico, echando whisky a su mezcla. Tenía ganas de tirarle el pica hielo que estaba su lado por la cabeza.

— No lo hago— Se defendió. Mientras terminaba de adornar el vistoso pastel.

— Ebrio barbón, escucha esto y que te quede claro— Se acercó a Francis, apoyó una mano en el mesón y con la otra lo señaló— Tú sólo debes preocuparte en tener más hijos, a los cuales yo les narraré mis espectaculares historias. Do you understand?

El galo comenzó a reír, sujetando a Arthur por los hombros — Lo entendí, amigo.

— Oh cállate, lo casado te está poniendo cursi— Sonrió y quita el peludo brazo del ebrio barbón de sus hombros.

Y en el patio de la casa…

— No deje que ningún adulto gordo se suba con los niños dentro— Uno de los chicos de no más dieciséis años, trataba de mirar fijo a Matthew mientras el otro adolescente comenzaba a reírse mientras farfullaba algo sobre elfos naranjos— Ese parche del costado explica el porqué.

— ¿Cuánto estuvieron fumando? — Parecía que la maternidad estaba surtiendo efecto en Matthew que miraba acusador a los dos muchachos.

— Nada señor, eso es ilegal.

— Oh, vamos no me mientan ¡El olor se siente a la distancia! Entréguenme ahora mismo la marihuana o sino llamo a la policía— Los chicos asustados le entregaron las bolsas del polvito blanco. Alfred no atinó más que a reírse y su pariente lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Por favor no llame a la policía, mi padre es pastor de la iglesia— Dijo el mismo que tiempo atrás reíase de la nada.

— ¡Pastor de la iglesia! Oh mi Dios.. ¿Sabes que más? Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que me arrepienta— Como alma que lleva el diablo, los jóvenes se fueron dejando a un Matthew sorprendido y un Alfred a punto de explotar de risa.

— Los chicos de ahora…— Parece ser que le habló a la nada porque de un segundo a otro, Alfred _y su bebé_ estaban saltando el castillo inflable.

— ¡Alfred, que se va a marear y vomitará! — Tal cual profecía la pequeña expulsó ciertas sustancias a la cara del hombre.

-xox-

— Fuck! — Terminaba de enjuagarse por octava vez la boca en el fregadero. Arthur llevaba en brazos a la niña mientras reía divertido.

— Oh Joanne, no te preocupes nena, no eres la única persona que le ha vomitado en la cara a tu tío Troglodita— Alfred molesto se da vuelta y señala al británico.

— ¡Oh bebé mira! Lo que ves ahí es un pobre amargado.

— Alfred será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, escoge una camisa de mi clóset o el Matt— Intervino Francis a sabiendas de lo que sucedería después— Luego te tomas un trago y esperamos a que lleguen los invitados.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué hora es? — Curioso buscaba algún reloj.

— Las once— responde Matthew.

— Te equivocas, en su reloj son las diez— Arthur le respondió irónico, después le quedó mirando haciendo que el americano alzara una ceja— Me sorprende que estés levantado a esta hora ¿Acaso no tienes resaca? Oh y se me olvidaba ¿Dejaste abandonado en tu cama a la pobre alma que tuvo al desgracia de cruzar por tu camino?

— Señor puntualidad calcula con reloj sus horas de sexo.

— Por lo menos no tengo una casaca de aviador pobre recién sacada de un basurero. Ya te la puedes quitar, chico— El matrimonio miraba cauteloso la pequeño discusión mientras tomaban unas copas del trago que preparó Arthur, esté miraba burlón al muchacho— Todos sabemos que estás un poquito entrado en carnes, Alfred.

— Son solo las marcas de mis abdominales— Refutó serio— ¡No estoy gordo!

— Hey, hey, paren. Tomen unas copas y tranquilícense. Es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña así que esto es una tregua— Interrumpió el francés mientras le daba a cada uno una copa de Rusty Nail— Puedes quitarte esa chaqueta Alfred, al fin y al cabo está con vómito y no es nada agradable.

Obedeció a regañadientes, mientras con los brazos se tapaba su panza totalmente incómodo, lo que hizo al resto reír. Francis agarró de su marido por la cintura y sereno habló— Debo dar un brindis por las dos personas más queridas por Joanne, _aparte de nosotros dos claro._ Y a nuestras personas más importantes, gracias a ustedes pudimos salir adelante con la bebé sin tener que quedar en un manicomio.

Arthur y Alfred, frente a ellos, sonreían. De repente una lágrima tonta salió por la comisura del ojo de Matthew.

— ¿Estás llorando? — Arthur lo miró preocupado, pero el menor sonrió tratando de quitarle importancia.

— Las madres siempre lloramos— dijo tras sacarse los lentes y limpiarlos. Ugh, momento incómodo. El inglés como el americano se miraron intranquilos. De repente sonó el timbre y el otro americano fue a abrir.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto Arthur.

— La niñera— Sonrió Francis mientras tomaba un sorbo del trago.

— ¿Pero para qué si estamos nosotros?

— No mon ami, la niña hace magia, cuando la bebé se pone insoportable, ella logra domarla.

— ¿Domarla? La haces ver como si la bebé fuera una bestia— Y Francis incómodo decidió callar. ¿Acaso algo ocultaba tras esa angelical carita su pequeña? No se lo creía.

— ¿Está buena? — El americano.

— Está muy buena— Le sonrió divertido el francés. Arthur alzó el rostro y miró frío a los chicos, sospechándose algo. Se sienten unos pasos hacia la cocina y llega Matthew con una niñita detrás, dejando a Alfred descolocado y con la imagen de una sexy niñera esfumándose a la velocidad de la luz.

— Chicos, ella es Lily, la niñera— Presentó el canadiense viendo curioso la reacción de su hermano. La menor tomó de los brazos de Arthur la bebé y con una inclinación se retiró.

— Es realmente buena, si tuviera la edad necesaria para casarse con Francis, yo estaría en la calle— Se rió divertido.

— Nunca te abandonaré mon petit, ni siquiera por la niñera más sexy de la tierra— Y le largó un beso dejando al más pequeño descolocado. Los dos sobrantes miraban hacia otro lado tratando de entretenerse en aquella mancha imaginaria o tal vez en ese duende que nadie veía, se robaba las galletas.

Alfred hace un ademán de acercarse a Arthur pero este molesto lo aparta.

— ¿Podrías irte a otra parte? Tú olor me está matando, en el mal sentido.

— ¿En serio? — Divertido se acerca más a Arthur, mientras este se escapa quejándose. Alfred sólo se largó a reír.

La fiesta había comenzado hace un rato y Arthur buscaba ayudar a la familia, sirviendo de mesero. Quién iba a suponer que Arthur Kirkland, uno de los más conocidos escritores de Fantasía y Terror del mundo, estaba haciendo de mesero en el cumpleaños de su ahijada. Estaba limpiando en el piso, un poco de bebida derramada por un niño cuando escucha cierta conversación.

— ¡Antonio!

— ¿Si, amor? — el de nombre Antonio era un hombre moreno de unos vivaces ojos verdes y unos marcados rasgos mediterráneos, se acercaba a un chico que por las facciones suaves y el acento algo cantadito pudo suponer que era italiano. Era un poco más pálido que el chico recién llamado y sus ojos eran de un color oliva, con ciertos tintes dorados; le llamó la atención el extraño rizo que llevaba a un lado de su pelo castaño. Arthur siguió limpiando mientras miraba de vez en cuando, curioso.

— Uno de los mellizos quiere ir al baño— Le dio un hermoso bebé de no más un año y medio al hombre que partió raudo y sonriente a limpiarlo.

— Nee, hermano ¿No ayudas de vez en cuando a Antonio? — Oh, con que el italiano tenía gemelo, un chico con el pelo más cobrizo y un rizo extraño pero al otro lado de su cabeza. El chico se levantó de hombros— Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero lo del baño se encarga Antonio, ya lo dejamos en claro. ¿Tú que miras?

Con que se había quedado mirándoles mucho rato, se devolvió a su trabajo y cuando terminó se largó a otra parte, aparentando indiferencia. _A servir vasos y limpiar cosas a otra parte, vaya cumpleaños._

Pasó un rato y Matthew le avisó de que iba a cantar el feliz cumpleaños y si le podía ayudar con la torta, algo exhausto, aceptó. Encendieron las velas y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaban los comensales. Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños mientras Francis, grababa todo. Arthur estaba a un lado de Alfred, ya cambiado, sin dirigirse palabra, sólo prestando atención a lo que hacía el bebé.

— ¡Hey, Arthur, Alfred! La bebé quiere una foto con sus padrinos— Tratando de sonreír, se dirigieron allá, uno a cada lado de la bebé.

— ¡Un, deux, trois! ¡Digan Alfred está gordo! — Arthur se puso a reír encantado y Alfred se quedó mirándole casi embobado. Hasta que siente un flash y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, congelándose en su lugar. _¿Por qué mierda había hecho eso?_

El británico se levantó y comenzó a repartir trozos de pastel a los pequeños. Pareciera ser que todos se la estaban pasando genial pues las risas eran la música de fondo. Decidió ignorar lo anteriormente sucedido y se tomó una cerveza de golpe.

_¿Interesante historia? ¿O mejor me pego un tiro por imbécil y testaruda?_


	2. No puede suceder esto

**Autora:** _En fin, agradezco el hecho de que me hayan dejado más reviews, simplemente creí que la historia no agradaría pues simplemente no es como la mayoría de las que leen. Casi me hacen llorar mientas me revuelco en el piso de la felicidad T ^T_

**Advertencias**_: Muerte de un personaje. D':_

**Disclaimer**: Los _personajes, como lo reitero son de Himaruya. Como soy tan miserable se los robo para_ _crear mis imbecilidades._

-xox-

**PRIMAVERA**

Eran las diez de la mañana, de un agradable y algo fresco sábado, Alfred ya iba de vuelta a su casa luego de haber trotado por el Lincoln Park pues era un hombre atlético. _Y no era porque estaba gordo y quería adelgazar ¡Se lo demostraría a ese imbécil amargado!_

Dobló por una esquina del lugar y en medio del pasto había unas chicas practicando soccer, el hombre se metió en medio del juego mientras seguía trotando, robó la pelota e hizo un gol a pesar de las pifias que le dedicaban. Siguió trotando unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegó al edificio de ladrillos dónde vivía. Subió por el ascensor en vez de seguir su destino deportista y subir por las escalera, _ya tuvo mucho ejercicio por hoy, señores_.

¡Apostaba que ese anticuado ni siquiera trotaba por considerarlo un acto indecente y el sudar era un acto de trogloditas. ¡No cómo Alfred F. Jones, damas y caballeros! ¡El era un prototipo de hombre que derramaba testosterona por los poros!

Ya había llegado al piso, se dirigió a su apartamento y abrió la puerta.

— _Good morning my rockstar favorite~_— Una voluminosa mujer se levantó como Dios le trajo al mundo de su cama mientras él buscaba en su refrigerador un jugo de naranja. Su cabello castaño caía como una cascada y su sonrisa coqueta recordaba a Venus. Todo lo que Alfred no se daba cuenta.

— Hola, ¿Todavía estabas aquí? — Sonrió algo aburrido mientras se largaba de un trago lo que quedaba de la botella de jugo. La mujer dolida, intentó ignorar la frase cruel que salió del chico que con hace unas horas atrás se había revolcado.

— ¿No quieres desayunar?

— No, está bien. Debo practicar con la banda en un rato más, y Berwald me mataría si llego de nuevo tarde a un ensayo— En frente de la mujer se desvistió y se cambió de ropa, como si la chica no fuera más que un mueble. Una polera de cuello ancho blanca, unos jeans oscuros y unas converse azul eléctrico, simple y cómodo— Bien, me voy. Si quieres comer algo lo sacas y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

— Adiós— susurró triste la mujer cuando el chico salió raudo por la puerta.

-xox-

Estaba en el salón de té. Leyendo unos libros que le habían ordenado para dar su opinión en el artículo del periódico. Demonios… estos libros eran tan aburridos como la cita que tuvo con el hombrón que daba miedo y no hablaba más que monosílabos. Suspiró agotado, ya se estaba comenzando a molestar al recordar esas historias épicas, si ve a Francis lo mata. Momento. Francis trabaja en este mismo salón de té donde está ahora leyendo. En otras palabras está solo a unos pasos de llegar a su cometido, pero no podía dejar a Joanne sin padre, no se lo perdonaría. ¡Oh pobre de su ahijada! Con un padre como el que tenía no querrá enemigos.

Tomó un poco de su Earl Grey Tea. El suave sabor amargo era delicioso, lamentablemente tendría que alabar a Francis por su buena elección en el té.

Luego de un tiempo se hartó de leer esta basura envasada en láminas de celulosa blanqueada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde debería estar el sapo depravado, los trabajadores no le impidieron el paso, le conocían hace bastante tiempo y sabían de la relación amistad-odio que tenía con el chef y dueño del lugar. Saludó a uno que otro trabajador que estaba por ahí y se fue directo a donde tendría que estar el bicho peludo: La zona de repostería.

— Tienes bastantes pasteles listos, sapo— Francis parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que el británico había llegado, pues el sobresalto casi lo hace llegar al techo cual gato. Disfrutó la cara de espantado que puso, y parece que el otro lo notó porque intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado— Dame a probar un poco de esa crema.

— No amigo, creo que le falta más azúcar y no quiero que me estés criticando y burlando de mí— debatió burlón mientras interceptaba la curiosa mano del inglés que iba hacia la manga de crema. Arthur sabía que eso era no más que una burla. Y sabía de qué se burlaba._No era su culpa no tener buena mano en la cocina._

— Cállate sapo asqueroso y déjame probar— Pellizcó con tranquilidad la mano de su amigo que reía divertido. La mezcla era de frutilla con algo más que no pudo distinguir ¿Acaso era un tipo de alcohol?

— ¿Acaso quieres emborrachar a los niños con esta crema? Tiene alcohol, maldito depravado borracho— Frunció el ceño en señal reprobatoria, Francis alzó una ceja extrañado, sentía que algo faltaba en la conversación— Pero para ser un malvado corrompedor de niños, la crema sabe bastante bien, les encantará. Gracias por traer más alcohólicos precoces al mundo, francés.

— Cállate británico bipolar y deja al maestro hacer sus obras ¿No tendrías que estar leyendo, ratita de biblioteca? — Se dirigió al horno a sacar unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate, Arthur robó una y Francis miró molesto el asalto a su comida— Rata, una verdadera rata, ratero. Con todas las cosas que me robas cuando estás en la cocina, me extraña que no quede en la bancarrota.

— Oh cállate, maldito tacaño. Agradece que te dé el privilegio de alimentarme— Y tal de sorpresa como vino se fue del lugar. Llegó hasta donde estaba la caja y observó como el chico, recientemente contratado se las batallaba con la caja registradora. Decidió acercarse y ayudarle, otra cosa que la rana francesa debería agradecerle— A ver, déjame yo te enseño.

— P-pero señor… No se preocupe, yo— con una mirada el mayor lo calló.

— ¡OH MON DIEU! ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de robarme? ¡Primero mi comida y ahora mi dinero! ¡Te denunciaré a la policía por ladrón y feo, criminal! — Apareció rápido Francis, asombrado. Arthur se largó a reír, el supuesto cajero miró incómodo tratando de explicarse a su superior, que no estaba bastante divertido con la situación que a su parecer ocurría.

— Relaja tu fea cara rara, que o sino te saldrán arrugas y dejarás de ser atractivo para Matthew ¿Quién querría estar con un viejo arrugado? — Al instante el francés tocó su cara preocupado. El británico no pudo nada más que atinar a reír— Estoy enseñándole al chico el como utilizar la caja, nada más. Además mis libros y el trabajo que tengo en el periódico gano bastante dinero. ¿Para querría tu feo y cochino dinero? Vete a tu guarida, animal.

Ya más tranquilo se fue la cocina, pero desde ahí se dedico a espiar desconfiado por la ventana donde pasaba la mayoría de sus platos. El británico se largó a reír, tratando de ignorar la insistente mirada de su amigo. De repente se ve a un cliente entrar y Arthur se arregló desesperado.

— No haces eso cuando viene el viejo Smith a comprar algo— Susurró pícaro desde su escondite. Arthur, enojado le tira cierto objeto que estaba al lado de la caja, parece que era una figurita de la torre Eiffel a su rostro, el francés se queja por su ojo atacado y el victimario se dio vuelta tratando de ignorar los berrinches.

— No te hagas el listo y vete a cocinar algo. Yo sólo me arreglo porque quiero dar un buen servicio— Soberbio, se irguió en su puesto mientras el joven a su lado lo miraba con un dejo de asombro. Arthur se preguntó que le sucedía al chico que no le dejaba de mirar con esa cara de subnormal. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía pero el cliente se acercó, un joven alto y de pelo castaño y desordenado de aspecto simpático. Oh mierda, con que lo había visto haciendo ese espectáculo. Trato de pasarlo y sonreírle encantador— Buenos días ¿Qué deseas comer?

— Soy nuevo aquí, ¿Qué me recomiendas? — Mirándole a los ojos sentía que de algún u otro modo, hablaba con un amigo muy cercano aún cuando apenas se conocieran. Qué extraño.

— Bueno, depende de qué cosas te gusten. ¿Dulce o salado? — Al instante respondió.

— Dulce— Arthur se quedó pensando, por el acento el chico o era brasileño o portugués. Por instinto decidió que fuera el primero.

— Que tal… ¿Un pastel de Belém? — propuso mientras señalaba una cesta llena de esos pastelillos. El hombro lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy portugués? — ¿Eh? Rayos, maldito instinto que no le funcionaba.

— En verdad supuse por tu acento que eras de Brasil— Rió nervioso, lo que pareció agradarle al otro de alguna u otra manera.

— No importa, los acentos son algo parecido al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Para servir o para llevar? — Dijo mientras tomaba con una pinza uno de los postres.

— Para llevar, tengo poco tiempo y me lo deberé comer por el camino al trabajo— Sonó algo decaído. ¿Por qué sonaba así? Bah, no era de su incumbencia meterse en la vida de los clientes, por muy simpáticos que fueran. Empaquetó en un trozo de papel el dulce y se lo entregó.

— Son 1.50— El chico le entregó un billete de cinco.

— Gracias, ehnm…— Buscó entre sus ropas algún letrero que dijera su nombre.

— Arthur, mi nombre es Arthur, mucho gusto— Le entregó la boleta y el vuelto.

— Mi nombre es Paulo y el gusto es mío.

— Bien Paulo, nos vemos. Que tengas un buen día— Le hizo un gesto con la mano pero el chico se quedó parado mirándole indeciso. ¿Qué sucedía? De repente sacó un papel, y lo echó en un cesto lleno de papeles con nombres. Un concurso para un pastel de cumpleaños que había echo la semana pasada el bastardo del vino.

— Gracias Arthur, nos vemos— Se despidió con una sonrisa cálida y se fue hacia la puerta. Arthur como un poseso se dirigió hacia la cesta hasta que Francis lo detiene, tomándole de la camisa.

— Epa, ¡Espera a que se vaya pequeño ingenuo! — El chico se da vuelta y Arthur le hace un gesto de saludo, nervioso. Finalmente salió del lugar y desapareció entre la gente, entonces Arthur se abalanza desesperado a buscar el papelito.

— Luis, Michelle, James, Lovino, Roderich, Martin… ¡Paulo! Momento. ¿Cuántos Paulo hay en esta maldita ciudad? — Miró horrorizado la montonera de papelitos con el nombre portugués. Francis se largó a reír pérfido mientras observa la desesperación en el rostro del británico.

La desesperación del británico era la imagen mas adorada para el francés._¿Qué buenos amigos son, no?_

_-xox-_

**_well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight,_******

**_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_******

**_oooh…_******

**_that shit makes me bat shit crazy,_********_we've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_****.**

Las notas viajaban por aire, energizando el ambiente. Los chicos estaban en una sala, tocando como si la vida le fuera en ello. El manager, un hombre alto y algo tenebroso los miraba impasible en un sillón que había por ahí. De repente el bajista desafinó y todos pararon al instante.

— Oh vamos, Den ¡Es la octava vez que te equivocas en la misma canción! ¿Qué sucede? — Alfred, vocalista y guitarrista, se quitó la cinta que sujetaba su guitarra eléctrica y lo miró fastidiado— Come on, man? What's goin' on?

— Perdón, pero es que no puedo, yo... Desde que terminé con Alexander yo, yo… Agh— Se sujetó con las dos manos su pelo en un acto desesperado mientras lentamente caía de rodillas al piso. El bajo resonó por todo el lugar cuando chocó contra el suelo mientras que su dueño parecía no importarle. Vincent, quien estaba sentado detrás de la batería lo miró en silencio al igual que Berwald. Emma, en el teclado miraba triste al chico escandinavo, de alguna manera sabía lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo el nunca podría estar con la persona que más amaba, suspiró para ver la fornida espalda de Vincent.

— …

— Ven, tomémonos un descaso y afuera hablamos— Dijo Alfred apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de otro que tenía sus despeinados mechones cubriendo su cara.

-xox-

Ya se había ido de la madriguera del bastardo francés, se había hartado de que lo estuviera molestando con el chico de la mañana.

En su cómodo sillón que daba a una espectacular vista de la ciudad tomaba una copa de ron mientras veía los papeles que estaban sobre su regazo. ¿Llamaba o no llamaba? Para encontrarlo tendría que llamar a todos los Paulo que había en esos papelitos. No ocuparía su intuición, pues parecía que se hubiera averiado. Tomó lo que quedaba de alcohol en el vaso y decidió ponerle fin al suspenso y llamar a uno al azar.

Mierda que contestara pronto porque la voluntad le estaba flaqueando y estaba a milésimas de segundo para colgar.

— ¿Alo? — Holy shit. Momento. ¡Era él! Casi con un infarto le colgó y tiró el celular lejos de su vista. _Qué_ _valentía damas y caballeros…_Observó el vaso reluciente que estaba a su lado y decidió llenarlo de alcohol para olvidar el ridículo que había hecho hace unos segundos. Se levantó de su lugar y cuando iba a su bar personal el maldito celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Se dirigió a ver quién podría ser. "Número desconocido" rezaba la pantalla, lo miró inseguro y quien sabe por qué razón Dios le obligó a apretar el botón de aceptar.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es? — Contestó desganado.

— ¿Arthur? — ¡Maldita sea su estupidez! ¡Era Paulo! ¿Qué hacía ahora? Mierda Arthur, piensa, piensa…

— ¿Sí, con quien hablo? — Decidió hacerse el desentendido.

— Con el chico de la mañana que te dejó su número— río divertido y Arthur casi lanza un grito mientras lanza el teléfono por la ventana. Debería seguir con su actuación— Al cual llamaste recién.

— ¿En serio? Disculpa, pero le presté a uno de mis sobrinos mi celular mientras estaba en la cocina— Gracias a Dios era un escritor, ¿Porque de donde sacaría esas mentiras a tal velocidad? ¡Era un genio! Realmente se tuvo que hacer actor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no te veo aquí?

— …

— ¿Arthur?

— Bien, me pillaste. Estoy en mi casa y eso es mentira— Declaró sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— Lo supuse, pero no me importa. ¿Sabes? Es más cómodo que hablemos en persona ¿Por qué no mañana en el Club Six?

— …

— Buenas noches Arthur— y el muchacho colgó. Arthur mirando todavía sorprendido el aparato susurró casi por reflejo. _"Buenas noches"_

Se iba a encaminar a la sala de estar cuando lo llaman de nuevo. Se dirigió curioso hacia su cama, donde había dejado su teléfono, se preguntaba si de nuevo Paulo lo estaba llamando o si era Francis que quería tomarse unas copas. _Tuvo un mal presentimiento._

— ¿Aló? — Una voz grave y algo preocupada preguntó por él, esto no le agradaba para nada— Si, habla con él.

Horrorizado, comenzó a temblar mientras una única frase se amontonó en su cabeza como un eco.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"._

-xox-

A paso rápido salió de su auto sin dejarlo con alarma siquiera y se dirigió al edificio de color azul. No podía sentir ni la fría brisa nocturna ni los faroles que alumbraban su paso. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar rápido. Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró casi corriendo al mesón de secretaría. Una jovencita de rasgos orientales lo miró confundida.

— Disculpe, necesito hablar con el oficial Beilschmidt.

— Encontramos en la billetera, una tarjeta con su nombre y número. Necesitamos los números y direcciones de los parientes más cercanos— Arthur estaba apoyado en la fría muralla levemente iluminada por unas cuantas luces. Trataba de mostrarse tranquilo y no colapsar. Sentía como un frío recorría su cuerpo y como si lo arrastrara un hoyo para luego tirarlo de nuevo, estaba mareado y el sudor frío corría por su cuello como una ducha pegajosa, sus piernas estaban a pocos pasos de desmoronarse. Luchó por mantenerse impasible y lúcido pero a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil. Asintió con la cabeza al oficial, un hombre con rasgos alemanes.

—… El número de la tutora de Matthew— Apresuró a contestar. Decidió a apresurar la pregunta que no quería hacer pero lo necesitaba. Habló en un susurro apenas audible— el auto… volteó y cayó al… precipicio— A cada palabra que decía algo en su corazón se rasgaba, asimilando a la fuerza algo que no quería. El hombre lo miraba cada vez más preocupado— ¡Su bebé! Ellos tenían una pequeña ¡¿Joanne estaba en el auto?

Alzó la voz con desesperación mientras se tiraba más hacia la pared en busca de un apoyo ante la posibilidad de cierta respuesta. Estaba a milímetros de quebrarse.

— No, estaba bajo el cuidado de una menor. Los oficiales la dejaron en la sociedad de protección infantil. Está bien.

— ¿Qué pasará con ella? — Inquieto

— Ellos se harán cargo de su caso— Arthur miró confuso a lo que dijo el mayor. El otro cerró los ojos— Niños huérfanos.

Sintió que algo se rompía, un vidrio se quebraba en mil pedazos. Escuchaba el sonido resonando en sus oídos, un eco incesante. Era el sonido de su corazón. Respiró hondo para no llorar. Sintió que se hacía cada vez más pequeño mientras se encogía levemente, arrastrándose hacia el piso. Miró por la ventana que estaba a su lado y vio la noche bañada en la lluvia que había cesado hace un momento.

_Como las lágrimas que trataba de no dejar salir de sus ojos._

Observó como una motocicleta aparcaba en frente y se dirigía hacia la construcción. ¿Acaso…?

Se sacó el casco mientras corría hacia la entrada, preocupado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Si, era Alfred.

Entró rápido y la secretaria por intuición le indicó hacia donde tenía que ir. Caminó rápido por los pasillos hasta que paró de súbito.

Y ahí Alfred lo vio. Arthur estaba en el piso mirándolo vacío. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza y algo en su corazón se encogió. Alfred se acercó a él lentamente hasta que quedaron frente a frente, de un segundo a otro se agachó y lo abrazó angustiado. Arthur lanzó un gemido ahogado e hizo lo que por mucho tiempo trató de luchar que no ocurriera: llorar. Se aferró con fuerza de la fornida espalda de Alfred mientras lanzó un grito desgarrador, lleno del dolor y tristeza que estaba conteniendo, el americano lo abrazó con más fuerza.

_Francis, su primer y único amigo,_

**Matthew, su hermano gemelo**

_Su lazo más importante._

**Su lazo más importante.**

_Francis, el hombre que le tendió su mano cuando más lo necesitaba luego de que sus hermanos lo abandonaran_

**Matthew la persona que siempre estuvo para él en los momentos más difíciles cuando murieron sus padres**

_Francis, el hermano que no pudo nunca tener._

**_Matthew, su hermano, su mejor amigo_**

_Francis, el hombre que velaba por su felicidad aunque nunca intentaba demostrarlo…_

**Matthew, la persona que se preocupaba por él más que de sí mismo…**

**_Había muerto…_**

Esa noche, los dos estuvieron abrazados consolándose, buscando un apoyo en el otro con desesperación. Esa noche, se quedaron dormidos arrodillados en la pared con sus brazos entrelazados con el otro. Esa noche soñaron con las personas que habían perdido. Sonriéndoles, abrazándoles, susurrando algo que no lograron entender.

_"Te la encargo"_

_Me odié a mi misma cuando escribí esto pero lamentablemente iba a suceder. –Llora mientras se cubre con una manta- Este es el único capítulo en que el drama se hace cargo. Gracias por los reviews. Actualizaré la otra histora cuando pueda, además que tengo en camino dos one shot._

_Nos vemos._


	3. Un simple suspiro

**Autora:** _¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen sentir como si no fuera una escritora de cuarta *sonríe* Lamento si hubiera demorado pero entré al colegio y se me complica bastante. En estos momentos debería estar estudiando Matemáticas_**_._******_Mi peor materia junto con manualidades. :G_

_No se que mierda el programa pero no me muestra los separadores de espacio que coloco. Me estoy irritando_.

**Advertencia**: _Creo que esta vez no debo advertir. Solo esta un poco tristón. :C_

**Disclaimer**: _Me veo la película y no veo ningún momento USAxUk. ¿Crees que es muy linda tu gracia, bastardo Himaruya? Sólo por que seas el dueño de la serie no creas que te lo perdonaré, ni se te ocurra mostrarte ante mí sin un disfraz o un guardaespaldas. ¿Capisci?_

**-xox-**

Despertó por la luz del amanecer que se infiltraba por la ventana y daba de lleno a sus ojos. Arthur trató de levantarse pero un peso se lo impidió. Confundido giró un poco su cabeza y observó como Alfred lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos.

_Recordó de golpe la situación._

Cerró unos segundos sus ojos tratando de controlar el dolor, los abrió y aún cuando su mirada estuviera fatigada un brillo de determinación se colgó en ella. Todo en lo que pensaba se transformaba en un nombre "_Joanne_", tenía que saber del porvenir de la pequeña. Con su mano derecha que estaba un poco más libre que la otra, zamarreó suavemente a Alfred quien tenía un gesto adolorido plasmado con fuego en su rostro. Parecía un niño pequeño que tenía una pesadilla. Trató de pasarlo por alto y no sospechar que estaba soñado y siguió zamarreándolo dulce. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para tirarlo de un empujón y gritarle por lo aprovechador, hoy solo no quería pelear.

— Alfred por favor, despierta— Poco a poco el más grande comenzó a desemperezarse, abrió los ojos de forma pausada y lo primero que observa es el rostro compungido de Arthur a centímetros de su cara. Dolor. Al instante Alfred recuerda lo sucedido anoche. Pérdida. Esa era la palabra prefecta para definir que es lo que sentían— Levántate. Tengo que ir a ver sobre Joanne.

— Soy su tío, debo ir a verla también— Se levantaron lentamente, los músculos dolían por tanto tiempo durmiendo en esa incómoda posición. Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido de cerca por Alfred. La secretaria los vio algo curiosa y el americano fatigado y de mal humor le levantó el dedo de al medio lo que asustó a la joven. El frío viento azotó sus rostros cuando salieron al exterior mas no importaba— Arthur, iré en tu auto. Joanne no podría…

— Haz lo que quieras— interrumpió serio mientras entraba a su auto. Alfred sólo lo quedó mirando y se fue hacia el puesto del copiloto. Se dirigieron hacia la oficina del SPI en un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, de improviso comenzó a sonar el celular de Alfred y Arthur rodó los ojos tomando por hecho que era una de sus pretendientes.

— Habla con él o ella o quien sea.

—… Ajá… Ok… Si, nos vemos— Colgó serio. Arthur lo miró sin interés cuando Alfred plantó su mirada en él— Era el abogado de… Francis, dice que… tenemos que estar en la casa de ellos en veinte minutos más.

Giró bruscamente en una calle para ir en dirección a la casa y Alfred se tuvo que sujetar de la manilla de la puerta para no estamparse contra el vidrio.

— ¡Estás loco! —

— Acostúmbrate, mi auto, mis reglas— Dijo inexpresivo mientras comenzaba a acelerar tranquilamente. Alfred iba a responder algo pero al notar lo lejos donde vagaba la mirada de Arthur decidió callar.

-xox-

El colorido jardín que tanto cuidaba Francis los recibió en un mudo silencio. Arthur aparcó frente a la casa y salió del vehiculo rápido. _Sentía que si hacía todo esto más rápido, el dolor se iba a hacer más corto._

Alfred siguió unos pasos más atrás la espalda del mayor, que estaba buscando en el tapete la llave de emergencia. Abrió la puerta y nada más entrar sintieron como una puñalada se les enterraba en el pecho al ver todas las fotos y recuerdos de Matthew y Francis bañadas por la luz del dulce sol mañanero. Un sabor agridulce se alojaba en su boca; sintió el peso de la pérdida al ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermano menor en cada una de esas malditas fotos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, se dirigió a un sillón y se sujeta la cabeza fuertemente mientras cierra los ojos. De repente siente los pasos de Arthur alejándose y levanta la cabeza— ¿A donde vas?

—…— Lo miró por unos segundos para desaparecer por una puerta. Alfred se quedó mirando en su dirección, vacío, luego volvió a su posición original y se apoyó en uno de los respaldos del suave sillón color arena. Su hermano… su hermanito… él…

— Toma.

— ¿Huh? — Alzó la vista, extrañado y lo primero que observa es una mano con una píldora blanca sobre ella, siguió el camino de la extremidad hasta el poseedor de aquel miembro y se encuentra con Arthur que lo mira con un gesto de cansancio. Lleva un vaso de agua en la otra mano.

— Supuse que estabas con dolor de cabeza— Le entregó el vaso y la píldora y se fue a sentar a un sillón un poco más alejado mientras se puso a tomar de una botella de cerveza. Alfred se acerca y se la quita, el otro lo mira descolocado.

— Prefiero tomar esto— Susurra. Se traga la pastilla y roba un sorbo mediano de ese líquido dorado. Luego se la devuelve a su dueño y se va a sentar a su sitio con Arthur mirándole con una ceja alzada, sin replicar.

**-xox-**

Un hombre alto y elegante estaba sentado en el escritorio que era de Francis. Sus ojos violetas miraron tristes a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban en los asientos que estaban al frente de él— Lamento sinceramente la pérdida de Matthew, fue uno de los mejores abogados y amigos que he visto en mi vida.

Alfred apretó los puños tratando de seguir aparentando estar tranquilo. Roderich lo quedó mirando unos segundos, notando cierto cambio en el menor. Arthur siguió con su mirada fija en el rostro del mayor, instándole a seguir. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y se acomodó en el asiento.

— En estos momentos, ustedes deben estar bastantes confundidos…

— Joanne, ¿Qué pasará con Joanne? — Interrumpió Arthur expectante, el austríaco intentó dejar pasar de largo la molestia por haber sido interrumpido.

— Ya arreglé los papeles. Los del SPI decidieron que iba a encontrarse mejor si estaba en su propio ambiente, por lo consecuente decidieron que habrá que traerla a su casa— Respondió mientras buscaba ciertos papeles en su carpeta.

— OK ¿Y quién se hará cargo de todo esto? — Alfred ahora habló y Roderich los miró asombrado.

— Disculpa ¿Acaso ellos no le dijeron sobre su custodia? — Se miraron confundidos.

— No— respondieron al mismo tiempo y el abogado los miró perturbado.

— Bien, cuando prepararon su testamento hablamos de quién se haría cargo de Joanne en el posible caso de que fueran a morir…— Guardó silencio—… y, los eligieron… a ustedes dos.

Silencio.

…

— Disculpa, ¿Me puedes explicar todo esto? — Arthur estaba a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Era una broma, verdad?

— ¿Nos escogieron juntos? — Alfred sentía que le tiritaba una ceja.

— Se puede entender que todavía no tenían planeado formar una familia— El gesto conciliador del moreno sacó de quicio al escritor.

— No estamos casados— contraatacó mientras señalaba con un gesto despectivo al chico de al lado— Debe haber sido un malentendido.

— No, no, no. Intentaron juntarnos y ni llegamos a encender el auto— Apoyó Alfred, nervioso. Comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando de hacer entender, si eso fuera necesario, al austríaco.

— Sé que esto puede ser algo perturbador, cálmense. Supuse la eventualidad de que no aceptaran y busqué las posibles opciones. Pueden negarse si así lo quieren, ¿está bien? — Esto le estaba generando un buen dolor de cabeza— Esto es importante, es una niña.

Algo en el corazón de Arthur se encogió al escuchar esas palabras que le hicieron sentir como un regaño. _Una niña. Esto no era un perro ni un objeto. Era una niña._

…

**-xox-**

Alfred salió disparado a la puerta de entrada mientras se sujetaba su cabeza, desesperado.

Arthur en cambio, se fue al patio trasero a removerse confuso.

Alfred comenzó a morderse le dedo._Era una niña._

Arthur comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, deseando una botella de ron.

Alfred tenía unas ganas imposibles de gritar.

Arthur quería salir escapando por la muralla que daba con la del vecino.

Al final solo un pensamiento tenían en común.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Pasaron los diez minutos que Roderich les había dado para que se decidieran y cada uno sentía que cada segundo anterior fue una eternidad mientras el presente pasaba a prisa. Entraron acongojados a la vivienda y casi se quisieron morir cuando se encontraron en la puerta que daba al salón de estudio. Hicieron un mohín de disgusto, ya sabían la respuesta del otro.

Se sentaron en los mismos puestos casi sin mirarse.

— Opciones— habló apurado el americano y el inglés lo aprobaba con un gesto— Usted dijo que existían opciones.

—…— Parecía que esto iba a ser más difícil para Roderich, aún cuando ya se había tomado una píldora para la jaqueca— Está el papá de Francis.

— ¡Ese me parece perfecto! — Buscó la aprobación del británico pero este lo miraba no muy convencido.

— También están unos primos…

— ¿Sabe? Me gustaría ver la posibilidad de que si uno de nosotros se pudiera quedar con la niña, por cuenta propia y **_separado _**— Señaló Arthur y ahora Alfred no lo miraba muy convencido.

— O supuestamente los dos pero por separado, una hipótesis— agregó Alfred alzándose de hombros. Roderich se arregló sus lentes que habían comenzado a caer.

— Los eligieron a los dos, pediré una audiencia en la corte para darles la custodia temporal y listo— Mostró ciertos papeles— Financieramente, el estado pagará la hipoteca, eso es solamente. No tenían mucho dinero ahorrado y la casa la habían comprado a modo de inversión…

Los rostros atormentados de los padrinos comenzaron a ponerlo más nervioso— ¡Pero no hay para qué adelantarse! Eso se verá después ¿De acuerdo? Ahora lo importante es Joanne. Sugiero que ambos se muden a esta casa en el ínterin… Por Joanne.

La idea no le gustó a ninguno de los aludidos. El americano giró su rostro molesto y Arthur sentía que un ojo le palpitaba.

— ¿Acaso quieres que vivamos los dos juntos?

— Si, por Joanne— replicó serio— Hasta que no decidan que sucederá, esto es lo mejor.

**-xox-**

Los chicos jugaban alegremente en el frío y gran salón. Arthur y Alfred se encaminaron a una salita contigua. Veía a cada uno de esos niños, el rostro de Joanne, con el pecho apretado firmó los papeles que le entregaba la mujer a cargo y que luego hizo firmar a Alfred. Todo fuera por su ahijada se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando por la puerta una mujer mayor aparece con la bebé en sus brazos, se abalanza sobre ella y la agarra protector. Se veía tan sola, tan confundida. Seguramente se preguntaba a donde deberían estar sus padres y eso a Arthur casi lo hace llorar.

— Hola nena, aquí está tu padrino bebé— La pequeña tomó con sus manitas la fría y suave mano del mayor que le sonreía triste. Alfred observaba cada gesto que el mayor hacía. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, las comisuras de sus labios aunque luchaban por mantenerse estiradas decaían flojas al final, sus ojos siempre soberbios se sumían en una oscuridad propia de la tristeza. De algún u otro modo sentía que debía hacerse cargo de Joanne, pero lo único que veía en ese futuro era siempre al lado del joven. Sentía un impulso de abrazarlo, aunque no se explicaba el porqué ni tampoco quería caer en razones. Suspiró y decidió levantarse y acompañar al escritor. Su pena, su dolor, su pérdida. De algún u otro modo sentía que el mayor sentía lo mismo y que sería el único quién lo podría apoyar.

— Hey, baby Sujetó con una de sus manos la suave cabecita de la bebé que los miraba confusa y con ganas de llorar. Arthur le extendió un momento la bebé y Alfred la tomó en silencio.

— Alfred, debemos irnos a casa— Giró y se fue hacia la salida con el americano tras de él.

**-xox-**

El calor que hacía afuera podía derretir hasta el glaciar más grande. Alfred tomaba de una cerveza camino al living donde estaba Joanne durmiendo en su cuna y Arthur escuchando música en su Mp4 semi acostado y sujetándose la cabeza.

— Definitivamente estaban ebrios cuando se pensaron sobre dejarnos a Joanne a nosotros— Arthur se quitó los audífonos y miró al menor que estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándolo— ¿Matthew te contó algo sobre esto? ¿O Francis, que se supone era tu mejor amigo? Porque a mi no me dijeron nada.

— Estoy igual de perturbado con la noticia que me dio Roderich ¿Acaso crees que voy a fingir no saber algo así? — Se levantó y lo miró molesto. Alfred se sentó en el sillón que tiempo atrás había ocupado Arthur.

— Esto no es algo que uno se pueda olvidar! — Alzó la voz alterado.

— Alfred no te descargues conmigo. ¡Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de esto! — Los mismos ojos fieros que siempre le dedicaba resurgieron de las cenizas — Matthew y Francis decidieron hacer esto y habrá de ser por algo.

— ¿Quieres explicarme el por qué de ese algo? ¿Acaso deberemos vivir juntos en esta casa? ¡Tengo mi propia vida! — El británico frunció sus cejas aún más que antes. Este mocoso molesto le desagradaba hasta el límite. No soportaba que un niñito viniera con sus caprichos de adolescente a tratarlo de esa manera— ¿Y qué pasa con los gastos? ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de solventar las cuentas de esta inmensa casa?

— Idiota impertinente, ¿Sabías acaso que soy escritor? ¿O que además de eso tengo un trabajo en un periódico y en una revista? Yo trabajo y me mantengo bien, por si no lo sabías— De alguna u otra forma sentía que le habían atacado a su orgullo.

— ¿Y lo del bebé? Cuidar a un bebé es difícil. Se orinan, lloran por todo, muerden, babosean… son peor que un perro— ¿Le estaba diciendo perro a Joanne? Volvía a decir una cosa de esa índole y el puñetazo a su nariz no se lo quitaría nadie. Iba a alegarle cuando comienza a sentir a la bebé llorar.

— Despertó — Alfred rodó los ojos cuando vio a Arthur salir apurado hacia donde estaba la pequeña.

— ¿Me has escuchado? — Se giró sobre el sillón para mirarlo molesto.

— Si Alfred, te escuché— Volteó a verlo con la niña en brazos sosteniendo una mamadera— Pero he cuidado en mi vida a varios niños, si no quieres hacerte cargo, pues bien.

— ¿Qué hará Joanne con tus sueños de conocer a alguien y tener tu propia familia? — Apoyado todavía en el respaldo miraba molesto al británico.

— Ella es mi familia. No creo en esas cosas del amor y todo eso, soy feliz soltero y tranquilo— Una barrera cruzaba la estancia y era causada por la inescrutable mirada de Arthur— No me importa lo que los demás piensen. Francis fue el hermano que los de sangre nunca fueron. No le daré la espalda así como así… Y si me enamoro y deseo crear una familia y esa persona no quiere aceptar a la bebé… Me sacrificaré, destruiré ese amor y seguiré al lado de Joanne.

Palabras dignas de un artista. Alfred lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Eres un idiota.

— ¿Y tú porqué intentas convencerme de que no la ayude?

— No intento convencerte de no ayudarla. Solo veo lo mejor que es para ella.

— No me metas en tus pensamientos, gordinflón. Ves lo mejor para ti.

— No, lo mejor para ella— El mayor se acercó amenazante hasta quedar a centímetros del músico. Rostros separados por una escasa distancia que a Alfred casi congela.

— Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil. La amaban más que nada en este mundo y de entre todas las personas en este mundo nos escogieron. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? — Masticó cada palabra como si la estuviera mordiendo. Se levantó y dirigió una sombra hacia el rostro del menor— Veremos las opciones, si no hay una decente me la quedo yo y tú haz lo que se te venga en gana.

Alfred se quedó pensativo y Arthur salió de ese lugar que sentía que de un momento a otro lo iba a asfixiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Saben? Pensaba en si seguirlo o detenerme aquí, pero decidí que era el momento de dejarlo hasta este lugar. No es que me guste el drama pero el cambio de ambiente y todo eso en un mismo capítulo no me agradaba mucho. Además son más capítulos que tendrán que esperar… ¡Qué malvada soy! Prometo que todo volverá a ser feliz. No me gustan los finales tristes_

_I see you later! 3_


	4. ¿Qué podemos decir?

**Autora:** _Gracias por los reviews! Me hacen sentir genial, en serio. Ahora entiendo a los escritores cuando agradecían tanto el que le escribieran un simple review. Un simple "Está bueno" o un "Continúalo" Te puede alegrar el día xD y yo creía que eran unos lamebotas y no entendía el porqué de dar gracias a eso... Hasta que me convertí en una. Lo que indica que siempre hay que ponerse en el lugar del otro, como soy algo lenta me doy cuenta bastante tarde. Pero vale más tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_Sí, dan ganas de tirarme un balazo, ¿eh?_

_Por favor no me odien a Alfred, en serio solo es un poco tonto y terco, pero verán que él tiene un muy buen corazón :') Tal vez este capítulo explique lo que pasa con él… o quizás no. ¡Qué malvada soy!. Aparte, el principio de la historia esta escrito de forma algo dramática, como creo que a ustedes no le agrade esto, no se preocupen sólo en ese cuadro sucederá eso. Coloqué un miserable e indecente punto para marcar los cambios de espacios, esos no se borran como las líneas así que más les valen no estar ciegas, OK?_

**Disclaimer:** _Nuestra relación acabó, yo ya no puedo más estar junto a ti. ¡Me estás destrozando, Hidekaz! ¿Por qué no colocaste para nuestro aniversario un poco de USAxUk? ¿Tan poco me quieres? ¡Te apuesto que tienes a otra, maldito infiel! ¡Me voy a la casa de mi madre!_

**Nota: Me gustaría saber si alguien se podría prestar para leer mis bizarrearías antes de publicarlo acá para saber si lo que estoy escribiendo no será una basura que luego les queme los ojos. Si así sea el caso que algún héroe se presente y desee sacrificarse por el mundo me lo dice por un review y yo feliz daré mi email. Gracias (:**

**-xox-**

Todos estaban en el cementerio. Los ataúdes estaban a la vista del río de gente que enviaba miradas tristes a la bebé y luego a los féretros.

Arthur con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa, de pie en una pequeña tarima miraba a los invitados sin ninguna expresión. Alfred con una chaqueta oscura y unos jeans sostenía a la bebé que llevaba una chaquetita color rosa, desentonando con lo negro del lugar, tenía una mirada indescifrable. El silencio era rasgado por unos pocos murmullos que cortaban el aire. Un aire que para la mayoría era triste, pero para el hermano y el mejor amigo de las personas que estaban en esos ataúdes era asfixiante, frío.

El sacerdote que estaba ahí se acercó al británico para incitarle a decir el mensaje que quisiera expresar. Arthur lo miró ciego y asintió lentamente. Se acercó al micrófono y los pocos murmullos que habitaban por el terreno desaparecieron como burbujas que explotaban. Suave, casi nadie notándolas pero sabiendo todos que fallecían. Carraspeó suavemente y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

— Deseo… dar gracias por que hayan venido aquí hoy. Francis y Matthew estarían muy felices de saber a cuantas personas les importan — guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando al piso — Me pregunto cuantos saben la historia de cómo estos dos seres encontraron el amor el uno del otro, y que ahora egoístas, se llevaron el amor de ellos hacia otro lugar que en estos momentos no podemos alcanzar.

Alfred seguía con la mirada bajo la bebé que lo miraba cariñosa. Escuchaba las palabras de Arthur, dignas de un escritor de su categoría. Joanne insistía en tomarle la mano y él no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué esa desesperación por agarrar su mano? De alguna u otra forma sentía que intentaba reconfortarle pero era extraño que una bebé confortara a un adulto. Negó con la cabeza.

— Estaba enla Universidad. Siempreestudiaba en un pequeño bar que había cerca de ahí y un día Francis había llegado con un rostro descompuesto — Sus ojos divagaban lejos, recordando — Yo, suponiendo que había reprobado alguna de sus materias me mofé dando como razón sus salidas con jóvenes casi todas las noches y eso le había pasado por depravado… Luego Francis me había dicho. "No, mon amour… ya quisiera que fuera eso" y me asusté obligándole a que me explicara. Él miraba a todos los lados nervioso y yo me estaba asustando… Sí, sentía que algo se me paralizaba al ver su rostro tan agónico, enfermo. Le di mi vaso con whisky y se lo tomó de un solo trago, colocándome aún más nervioso por tal acto. Luego me mira a los ojos y me dice mientras le tiembla el labio "Creo que estoy enamorado" ¿Enamorado él? ¿El casanova que tenía a casi la mitad de la universidad tras de él? No me lo creía, siempre me juraba que nunca se iba a enamorar y que sería un hombre libre y de un día a otro me llega con una cara digna de un cadáver diciendo que regaló su corazón a alguien. Simplemente quedé sin palabras.

Alfred volteó a ver el cielo, nublado, sólo, extenso. Se sentía tan solo como esa gaviota que cruzaba el aire un bailoteo incesante. Tan solo como se sentía Arthur. La brisa del mar le acariciaba el rostro, cortándole.

De un segundo a otro sintió como alguien le apretaba unos dedos. Joanne sujetaba la mano de su tío mientras le sonreía apacible. _La misma sonrisa que le daba Matthew cuando quería consolarlo._Algo se amontonó en su pecho. Las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos.

— Me llevó a una plaza cercana y entre unos arbustos me mostró a un joven que se veía bastante solitario leyendo un libro de dios sabe qué cosa, pues era gigantesco. Nuestra amistad no era la típica y como puede pintar la gente, siempre estábamos jodiendo el uno al otro, siendo casi tan necesario como respirar. Cuando me acerqué a ese chico y comencé a hablarle, no pude más en mi satisfacción al ver el poema que era la cara de Francis. Estaba rojo por la vergüenza, la ira y los nervios que lo recorrían, me confesó después — Prosiguió pausado, casi como si estuviera contando un cuento. La gente lo quedó mirando expectante — Me hice buen amigo de Matthew y Francis comenzó a transformarse en una marioneta de los celos; donde iba con Matthew él iba tras de nosotros, a veces escondido otras veces pasaba a ser un invitado obligado. Recuerdo que las ojeras se hacían cada día más oscuras, demostrando los sueños que tenía… No comía, no tomaba, dejó los estudios de lado, se mostraba cada vez más arisco hacia mí como si yo fuera el culpable de sus torturas. Pasaron las semanas y Francis parecía que no iba a durar mucho más.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron como si un dulce recuerdo pasara por su cabeza — Un día, pasaba por uno de los parques y me asombré por la cantidad de pétalos que habíanse diseminado por una zona apartada del lugar, yo consideraría la mas bella pues estaba adornada de tan bellas flores que hasta el Real Jardín Botánico de Kew moriría de la envidia. De repente hallé a Francis besando a Matthew entre medio de unas velas diseminadas por el lugar y me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Este lugar marcaría el destino de estos dos enamorados, rodeados de la dulce luz de las velas que se me antojaban hadas revoloteando por el lugar. Me sentí tan feliz… Mi mejor amigo encontró su amor y este era correspondido. Decidí dejarlos solos para que pudieran vivirse con libertad y lo demás… es historia que ustedes conocen.

Cerró los ojos.

— Luego en un cruel juego del destino toda esa magia fue arrebatada y ya no hay rastros de ese amor más que en el recuerdo — Suspiró con dolor y la burbuja que envolvía el lugar desapareció de un segundo a otro, sorprendiendo a la gente que sentía querer seguir escuchando el mágico relato del joven.

— Te equivocas Arthur — Alfred comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hasta la tarima con la bebé agarrada a su cuello riéndose, el aludido y el público miró la estela parsimoniosa que dejaba el americano, quien se localizó justo al lado del mayor. Abrazó a Joanne con fuerza— ¿Y esto que es?

Arthur abrió los ojos y quedó en silencio por unos segundos. La brillante sonrisa de Alfred acompañada de Joanne colgada a él se marcó con fuego en su cabeza.

— No la olvides Arthur.

**-xox-**

Luego del entierro la gente fue hacia la comida que Arthur mandó a hacer para después del funeral. La gente comentaba mientras sacaba los pasteles y demás alimentos que había en la mesa.

— No sabía que así se habían conocido — Comentó Antonio a su pareja que daba de tomar leche a uno de los mellizos.

— Aunque haya sido un maldito funeral, no puedo negar que fue hermoso — éste le asintió.

— ¿Qué pasará con la bebé? — Feliciano tiraba de la manga de Ludwig mientras este lo miraba paciente. A veces su pareja era tan… _lenta._

— El padrino y el tío se harán cargo de ella, te lo he dicho cinco veces, Feliciano — Suspiró al notar que el menor todavía seguía mirándolo con interrogación.

— No Ludwig, te digo que pasará con ella en el futuro — ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso antes? Posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé, Feliciano, no sé.

En otra parte, Arthur llevaba dos copas de algo hacía un sillón donde estaba sentado un hombre con rasgos orientales y que sostenía a la bebé.

— Gracias, Kiku. No se que haría sin ti — Se sentó a un lado del joven moreno.

— No se preocupe, Arthur-san. Siempre estaré ahí para poder servirle de ayuda, además Joanne-chan no parece molestarle quedarse en mi compañía — Kiku, el director del diario donde trabajaba para la columna de opinión era uno de los mejores amigos que se podría encontrar en su vida, callado, servicial, tranquilo… Le dio una copa del trago y luego se levantó.

— Te pido que te quedes un rato más con ella, debo ver a ciertos familiares junto con Alfred — Kiku le sonrió y Arthur salió nervioso hacia la cocina donde estaba el americano tomando una cerveza, éste lo miró y se encaminó hacia donde estaba él — Hay muchos.

— Sólo hay que encontrar a uno y ahí veremos — Comenzaron a caminar a la sala de estar donde estaba la mayoría de la gente.

Al rato después…

— T-Tú eres uno de las primas de Francis, ¿no es cierto? — Una Francis en mujer, lo miraba lujuriosamente sin importarle que su marido, un tipo que seguro había estado en el equipo de futbol americano o había sido matón en sus tiempos de colegio, estaba a su lado. Alfred tragó saliva, nervioso, ya se veía con el rostro desfigurado por culpa de ese gorila. Momento, lo estaba mirando. Lo estaba mirando feo, no, _feo queda como un eufemismo al lado de esa mirada_.

Alfred comenzó a sudar frío.

— ¡Tú! — Alfred se tira hacia atrás cuando el hombre de la nada le grita — ¡No te subas ahí!

Un niño ocupaba la baranda de la escalera como resbalín. Con que era su hijo, pensó con alivio. El pequeño hiperkinético se baja rápidamente y vuela hasta la cocina donde había una mesa de bocadillos.

— ¿Quién era ese? — Se dirige el matón ala Francisfemenina que lo mira molesta — ¿Francois?

— Louis.

— Como sea, mejor que se vaya a sentar al auto porque pronto nos iremos — Habló despreocupado. Se gira hacia el olvidado Alfred que está frente a él y lo mira con una sonrisa de piedra en la cara — Seis niños.

…

…

¿HUH?

— ¿S-seis niños? — Finge agradable sorpresa mientras se larga a reír — Wow que agradable familia.

— Non, son nueve — Interviene la mujer mientras con suavidad comienza a pasarse una mano por sobre el vientre y dirige sus azules ojos sobre su marido que la mira nervioso — _Sorpresa amor_…

Acto seguido, el machote se estampa contra el suelo con una mueca desfigurada del horror.

-xox-

— Tenía que venir por Matthew — Sollozaba una mujer mientras Arthur trataba de reconfortarla, visiblemente incómodo. La chica se agarraba como una fiera de su espalda mientras esparcía mocos por su camisa de diseñador. _Su camisa favorita de Ralph Lauren._ Arthur trataba de soltarse mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de no ponerse a llorar con ella pero por otra razón muy distinta: su pobre prenda de ropa que estaba siendo torturada y contaminada por las mucosidades de esa rubia de ojos castaños vestida con un vestido cortísimo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y que ahora le apretaba sus voluptuosos pechos a su cuerpo — Era un amigo muy cercano, me duele que no haya podido verlo hace mucho tiempo. Estaba en una gira por Los Ángeles cuando supe lo que pasó y yo…

— ¿Gira por Los Ángeles? ¿Acaso eres una artista? — Interrumpió con curiosidad el hombre lo que hizo a la mujer sonrojarse — ¿Te presentas en algún lugar que conozca?

— Bailaré hoy en Step & Six y la próxima semana me presentaré en el Madame Stella — Arthur quedó congelado. Creía que era una cantante o una escritora pero en verdad la chica era…

…

**Una bailarina de Streptease.**

La joven lo quedó mirando emocionada, esperando una respuesta por lo que Arthur se despabiló y sonrojado le respondió — Este... que... ¡Emocionante! Si, muy emocionante...

**-xox-**

En un sillón estaba Arthur y Alfred sentados correctamente mientras observaban en una silla al frente de ellos a un vejestorio que estaba a minutos de morirse. Alfred lo miró con cierta curiosidad mientras el británico trataba de sonreír elegantemente.

— Es muy bueno que Joanne pueda ver a su abuelo — Observaba como la bebé jugaba con una rana de juguete. El mayor la miró tranquilamente mientras llevaba un cable en la nariz que le transfería el oxígeno.

— Se parece tanto a Francis — murmuró melancólico.

— Creo que se parece a usted — Agregó el americano mientras sonreía y el inglés se preguntaba si no podía tener cerebro como para llegar a hacer un cumplido decente a alguien que no fuera una persona a la cual se llevaría luego a la cama. Arthur trató de continuar con la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el mayor hasta que el gorila obeso le interrumpiera.

— Entonces… ¿No me estaba contando que usted tenía una casa en Albuquerque?

— Estábamos pensando que como Joanne era su única nieta — Interrumpió de nuevo el espantapájaros dejando al anciano con la palabra en la boca — Usted se hiciera cargo de…

En un repentino segundo, Joanne toma el cable que conectaba al mayor a su aire vital, tirándolo lejos y haciendo que el octogenario comenzara a toser secamente mientras trataba de agarrar el cable. Rápido, Arthur toma el cable y se lo pasa al hombre que lo agarra como si la vida se le fuera en ello, _no estaba tan lejos de la verdad_, y Alfred agarra a la bebé y le deja lejos del Matusalén.

— Lamento que haya sucedido esto ¿Está usted bien? — Comenzó a respirar a tropezones— ¡Respira!

— ¡Todo bien! — Empiezan a sonreírse nerviosamente sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta planteada en el aire. Alfred tuerce una sonrisa como si fuera un alambre doblado con una mano, tieso y tembloroso— ¡No pasa nada!

**-xox-**

La gente ya se había ido, eran las nueve de la noche y Alfred había ido a acostar a la bebé a petición de Arthur. En un sillón estaba éste con la mirada vacía y con un vaso de ron en las manos. Unos minutos después, Alfred llega con una cara de zombie y arrastra los pies hacia el otro lado del sillón donde estaba el mayor, sentándose como una piedra entre los cojines.

—…— Arthur guarda silencio, le pasa una cerveza al menor y se quedan en un silencio bastante pesado.

— La familia con nueve hijos no me parece tan mala idea— Murmura nerviosamente— por lo menos sabemos que pueden mantener con vida a uno.

Arthur no sabía si reír o llorar.

Silencio.

— La desnudista también se ve agradable— Continuó comentando, tratando de fingir que la chica era una opción decente, pero hasta él mismo sabía que eso era bastante ridículo.

—… Sí— respondió quedamente mientras lo miraba.

Más silencio.

— El abuelo definitivamente no ¿Cierto? — Prosiguió, haciendo notar cada vez más el cómo se dirigían las cosas. Pero preguntar no mataba a nadie, solo a la esperanza queda y tonta.

— Estamos perdidos— Susurró Arthur para después tomarse de un sorbo el alcohol que reposaba en su vaso.

_Esta estrellada y brillante noche iba a ser bastante larga…_

**-xox-**

Al día siguiente, los hombres estaban en la sala de una corte de familia frente a una jueza que los miraba como si los fuera a comer con la mirada.

— Siguiente caso, con respecto a Joanne Bonnefoy, expediente número 05489-02— Habló un hombre alto y barbudo mientras los chicos se levantaban torpes de esas incómodas y duras sillas. La mujer miró unos papeles sin gran interés y eso incomodó al británico sospechando que estaban haciendo el ridículo al venir ahí.

— Leí sus propuestas junto con el testamento— Comenzó como quién no quiere la cosa, comienza a sonreír burlonamente haciendo que a Alfred le de un escalofrío y a Arthur comenzó a molestar— Debido a que fueron nombrados tutores de la niña no veo razón para negar tales deseos de los padres.

Una piedra de una tonelada cayó sobre la cabeza de Arthur y Alfred mientras Joanne comenzaba a reír.

— Hasta este momento, concedo la custodia legal y física de Joanne Alexandra Bonnefoy Williams a sus tutores, el señor Alfred F. Jones y al señor Arthur Kirkland— Da un golpe certero con el martillo a la mesa y con una mano les hace un gesto para que se retiren. Arthur se comienza a ir en silencio, con una mueca extraña en la cara y Alfred mira molesto a la mujer que está apoyada sobre su mano con un gesto simplón.

— ¿Qué sucediera si fuéramos proxenetas, pedófilos o drogadictos? ¿No nos preguntarán nada más? — Arthur estaba a punto de darle un codazo por su desfachatez y la vieja rueda los ojos.

— ¿Son proxenetas, pedófilos o drogadictos? — monótona y rápido.

— ¡Claro que no! — responde el británico para luego tirar de un brazo a Alfred y sacarlo de la sala.

— Hay idiotas suicidas y tú Alfred— molesto le da un empujón al chico que iba con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans bastantes gastados.

**-xox-**

Abrió la puerta de la casa y se dirigió rápido a la cocina para alejarse de Alfred.

— Listo, próximo caso. Llévese a un niño. No, a dos. Hoy a una oferta y le regalamos uno extra— Estuvo todo el viaje en el auto quejándose y diciendo cosas de este tipo en contra la jueza. Comenzaba a agotarlo. Aparte Joanne comenzaba a hacer berrinches en busca de su peluche de ese bicho deforme que tanto le gustaba. A Arthur le estaba dando una jaqueca, _y él no era muy lindo cuando andaba con dolor de cabeza._

¿Dónde estaba esa maldita rana que lo desquiciaba y que su ahijada parecía tener un amor enfermizo?

Y de todos los animales femeninos posibles ¿Por qué eligió una fea rana?

— Aquí está— Lo encontró encima de la mesa del comedor y se lo pasó al instante a la pequeña que comenzaba a llorar.

— ¡Es que no logro entenderlo! He sido bueno— Alfred continuaba alegando con la bebé en los brazos baboseando al anfibio— Cada vez que me decían "Hey Alfred, se me olvidó el condón pero no importa, sigamos" Yo digo que no y aún así termino con una hija.

— Ok, Alfred no me importa, en serio. Pero mañana debo ir a una reunión con la editorial así que tendrás que quedarte con la bebé— Siguió al chico que seguía quejándose hasta que lo escuchó— Debemos hacer un horario desde ahora en adelante.

— Hey, ¿Hueles eso? — Arrugó la nariz mientras buscaba por el aire aquella fuente de ese olor casi putrefacto, se acercó a Arthur que lo miró sorprendido— No, no eres tú ¿Será acaso la bebé?

— ¡Bastardo estúpido! ¿Cómo eso de que fuera yo? — Se puso rojo mientras alzaba un puño a punto de estrellárselo al rostro. Alfred sigue sin hacerle caso buscando el olor.

— ¡Era la bebé! Parece que se hizo, oye Arthur… Arth— El aludido desapareció de un segundo a otro dejando al menor solo con la bebé y esa cosa en estado de putrefacción que estaba en su pañal. No. No, no, no, no, no… **todo menos eso** — ¡ARTHUR NO ME VAS A DEJAR SOLO EN ESTO! ¡NO TENGOLA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO CAMBIARLE UN PAÑAL A UN BEBÉ! ¿ARTHUR? ¡ARTHUR…!

Maldecía hasta el pariente más lejano de ese maldito cejón que escapó cobardemente. Joanne le agarró una mano mientras se ponía a llorar. Fuck. ¡Ahora que iba a hacer!...

La palabra que resume perfectamente el estado de Alfred: **Horror**

…

…

_Se las iba a pagar, lo juraba por que se llama Alfred F Jones._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Tadaa! ¿Gustó? Espero que sí, pues desde ahora comienza la comedia. :3 Espero no haber demorado tanto, pero realemente tenía bastante trabajo en el colegio y lo único que podía hacer era escribir como 500 palabras diarias porque no me venía la inspiración o mi cabeza no daba más con todo lo que sucedia._

**_Ironías de la vida_**_: Aún cuando haya estudiado como condenada para mi enemigo mortal, me saqué una calificación miserable. Algo que a mi edad no se me permite porque estoy a dos pasos y medio de la Universidad y la carrera de vagabundo o cantante en los buses no me agrada mucho que digamos. ¡Matemáticas ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra!_

_Nos vemos jeje~_


	5. Acostumbrándonos a ser padres?

**Autora**: _*Sonrisa nerviosa* Bueno, quizás debería estar continuando mi otra historia además de subir otras basuras que tengo en el computador pero en serio que esta historia me encanta. De paso… ¡Quería estrenar a mi beta reader! Juju~ e.e_

**Gracias meme-chan por sacrificarte para el mundo *Saca un pañuelo de Dios sabe donde mientras se seca las lágrimas de cocodrilo y se sorbe los mocos***

_Humor… bendito humor…. Y Alfred sufriendo... Amo al idiota pero tengo un delirio con que le pasen cosas malas. Algo que he respondido en todos los reviews que me han dejado… ¡No odien a Alfred! Es tonto pero verán que tiene un buen corazón, en serio._

**Disclaimer_:_**_Mira, no me hables ¡Estoy harta de ti Himaruya! No vengas de rodillas y con ese feo ramo de flores a pedirme perdón, qué no caeré en tus jueguitos baratos de conquistador, pequeño bastardo. Y de paso, ¿Qué pobre imbécil te dijo que a las mujeres les gustan esas flores de plástico sacadas de un basurero? ¡Idiota, y así dices que somos el uno para el otro! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuales flores son mis favoritas! Son las rosas B-L-A-N-C-A-S, no esa asquerosidad color marrón que tiene una mancha de salsa de tomate. No te creo ninguna de esas palabras de amor, ¡Nunca colocaste USAxUK en el anime ni en la película! ¡ME INVITASTE A VERLA Y NI SIQUIERA COLOCASTE UNA MÍNIMA ESCENA DECENTE DE ESOS DOS BICHOS! ¡HASTA ME COLOCASTE A FRANCIA CON EL INGLÉS!_

_Así que te lo dejo claro: Hazte gay o busca una silla para sentarte a esperar que te salgan raíces porque no volveré a aceptarte en mi vida. Do you understand,_**_bitch_**_?_

**Advertencia:**THE WIGGLES *Llora*

**-xox-**

Olía bastante raro y Alfred se preguntaba seriamente si la niña tenía una rata muerta y en estado de putrefacción en su pañal. Con una graciosa pinza en la nariz miraba concentrado a la bebé que pataleaba divertida en el mesón de su dormitorio pintado en todos los tonos rosas que pudieran existir. _Obra de Francis, seguro_— Esto no es nada de otro mundo, Alfred. Si pudiste quitarle un sostén con los ojos cerrados a esa chica, también podrás quitarle un tonto y ridículo pañal a un bebé.

Maldito Arthur que se había escapado, mínimo que hubiera sufrido junto a él esta tortura. Acercó sus manos temblorosas a las cintas que sujetaban el pañal con contenido altamente radioactivo; tenía ganas de llorar y pedir misericordia pero no lo haría. Él era Alfred F Jones, el hombre más asombroso y atractivo que había pisado alguna vezla Tierra. Nose podía dejar intimidar por una cosa así como un simple pañal— Bien, aquí vamos.

Liberó lentamente y con mucho cuidado las cintas adhesivas siendo Joanne espectadora de las morisquetas que hacía su tío. Guardó la respiración mientras comenzaba a abrir el pañal. Vamos Alfred, tú puedes. No hay nada peligroso ahí, sólo contenido orgánico de tu sobrina. Entrecerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a abrir por completo el paño, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente de lo que podría haber dentro…

… pero la realidad superó a la ficción.

— Fucking shit! — Gritó pegado a la pared lo más alejado de la monstruosidad que había sido testigo. ¡Era una bebé! ¿Cómo un ser vivo tan pequeño podía expulsar una atrocidad así?

Iba a tener pesadillas con **_eso_**.

Momento…

Joanne comenzó a acercar peligrosamente sus manos a **_eso_**— No, no, no, no, no… Joanne no lo hagas bebé mala… Jo-

…

Alfred quedó congelado en su sitio.

Quería llorar.

**Ya era tarde.**

-xox-

El timbre sonó y Arthur salió de su escondite, _dícese del cuarto de estudio_, para ver quién podría ser. Escuchó unos susurros bastante extraños viniendo del otro lado de la puerta logró captar un "Creo que tuvimos que traer más pasta" y un "¿Para qué hicimos todo eso? No son mendigos" también un "¿Y si… mejor le hubiera dado… un gato de… mascota?" y algo a que se asemejaba a un "¡Faltan churros!". Susurros que se detuvieron justo cuando abre la puerta— ¡Hola!

¿Huh? Sus vecinos estaban allí con un montón de cajas herméticas llenas de comida que Arthur calculó podría alimentar a una familia entera por una semana.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Rió uno de los gemelos italianos que había visto antes, era el que tenía cara de tonto.

— Eh… hola— Sonrió extrañado mientras veía las cajas que cada persona traía— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sólo les traemos algo de comida y una que otra sorpresa— Respondió el que parecía que la sonrisa se le iba a escapar de la cara ¿Cómo se llamaba? Antonio si mal no recordaba— Ya que ahora son nuevos padres, por lo menos que no se preocupen un rato por la comida.

—… Claro, entren— Arthur se dio media vuelta mientras era seguido de ese mar de personas que comenzaban a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Inesperado, extraño e incómodo llenaban el vocabulario de Arthur para definir la situación que ahora se le presentaba. Forzó una sonrisa mientras se giraba a encararlos— ¿Alguien desea tomar algo?

**-xox-**

— Así mucho mejor— Sonrió mientras limpiaba una y otra vez con unas toallitas húmedas los dedos antes infectados con sustancias tóxicas de la rockera en miniatura que lo miraba curiosa— Joanne, no vuelvas hacer eso. Tío Alfred dice que te ves mucho mejor así de limpia.

— Los vecinos vinieron aquí, nos trajeron…— Arthur venía entrando a la habitación cuando se queda congelado observando a Alfred que gira para observarlo victorioso.

— ¡En tu cara, Arthur! ¡Soy mucho mejor tío que tú, mira como dejé a Joanne! — El británico lo señaló perturbado haciendo que el gordo lo mirara mordaz— ¿Qué me señalas? Ah, ya entiendo, estás asombrado de que haya podido limpiar a la bebé y quedado perfecta. Pero no entiendo para qué te sorprendes, soy un genio y puedo con todo no como tú, amargado.

— No Alfred, no es eso…— Señaló dudativo su propia mejilla para indicarle el porqué lo miraba así, lo que como siempre Alfred no entendió.

— Oh cállate pobre viejo, mejor deja de quejarte y vamos abajo— Tomó en los brazos a la pequeña y pasó al lado de Arthur en pose erguida— Reconócelo viejo, soy mejor que tú.

— Alfred, tienes…— Volteó a verlo pero el mocoso lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras gritaba lo superior y valiente que era a diferencia de ciertos británicos amargados que él conocía.

—…— Comenzó a seguir al americano, aún descolocado y preguntándose si se habrá dado cuenta de que tiene mierda de bebé en la cara.

Alfred bajaba las escaleras con la bebé en brazos, sentía un olor nauseabundo recorrer el aire. ¿Acaso se habrá hecho de nuevo? Imposible, esa niña no podía ser una máquina para cagar, de cualquier modo revisó el trasero de la bebé. No, nada. ¿Entonces que rayos era lo que olía como una bomba apestosa? La gente estaba en el pasillo conversando animadamente hasta que escuchan los pasos en la escalera, volteándose y mirándolo mortificado.

— ¿Que hay? No esperaba verlos— Rió divertido pero nadie le siguió. Extrañado los quedó mirando— ¿Qué sucede?

Silencio, parecía que nadie quería hablar, iba a preguntar de nuevo pero el italiano con cara de mala leche le interrumpió, con una mueca asqueada— Tienes mierda en la cara.

…

Silencio.

Se acercó presuroso hacia el espejo que estaba a unos pasos y se observa con una agradable mancha café en su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos como platos y sonrojado coloca en un santiamén a la bebé en los brazos de Arthur y se va al baño más cercano a limpiarse.

— ¿JODIDO ARTHUR POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE SOBRE ESO? — El nombrado lo escuchó mudo. _Pero si eso era lo que le intentaba decir._ Bah, le pasaba por idiota.

— ¿Quién tiene hambre? — Comentó Antonio tratando de cambiar el tema.

— ¡YO! — Levantó la mano como si un niño pequeño se tratase el gemelo italiano con cara de despistado. Todos de un segundo a otro se dirigieron al comedor pasando de largo al británico que los miraba confundido. ¿Acaso esa comida no era para ellos? Bueno, si era sincero, no quería pasárselas con ellos así que decidió ir al baño donde estaba ese gordinflón y aclararía unas cosas. Llegó al baño y observó como una y otra vez el mocoso se raspaba con una esponja la zona "infectada" agachado en el lavamanos, Arthur hizo el ademán de colocar su mano libre en el hombro del menor pero este lo apartó de un manotazo.

— No me toques— Siguió frotando su mejilla con los ojos cerrados y con los labios haciendo un berrinche que a Arthur se le antojó gracioso— ¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

— Hey, si te lo intenté decir pero el señor ego me ignoró olímpicamente— Lo fulminó con la mirada y Alfred se alzó para observarlo con una mejilla roja y el rostro mojado por el agua. Se veía ridículo, le situación en sí se le antojaba graciosa a Arthur. No pudo dejar escapar una risa mientras seguía sosteniendo a Joanne, Alfred se sonrojó sin entender el porqué y escapó maldiciendo a Arthur que se quedó viendo divertido al americano idiota— Adolescente hormonal.

Le dio una palmada amistosa a Joanne, felicitándola por su gracia.

— ¡Te escuché!

**-xox-**

En la mesa estaban todos comiendo amenamente. Los "dueños de casa" estaban juntos en la cabecera de la mesa, Alfred miraba algo enfurruñado hacia otro lado y Arthur comía en silencio, con su seriedad habitual.

— Se ven algo cansados ¿Todo bien? — El gemelo con cara de bobo, Arthur había descubierto que se llamaba Feliciano y era el hermano menor del chico con cara de odio que se llamaba Lovino, comentó mientras tomaba un poco de vino— Lo que les falta es pasta, la pasta es buena para la salud, la pasta es vida.

—…— Ludwig miraba con paciencia a su pareja que parecía médico recetando de tal forma su plato favorito.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que no hemos podido dormir— Comentó Alfred después de engullir un trozo de carne.

— No te preocupes, no te ves tan cansado— Comentó Lovino algo despreocupado— Acostúmbrate pues vas a estar mínimo diez años así.

— Y de paso nunca te vas a terminar de acostumbrar a la música infantil— Antonio tomó de improviso la mano de su pareja que se sonrojó hasta las orejas— Si supiera donde viven _The Wiggles_, cosa que lo averiguaré y hablo en serio, los descuartizaré con el hacha que tengo en el jardín y luego se los daré a algún perro vagabundo.

Silencio…

Antonio siguió sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Lovino lo miraba espantado, le causaban escalofríos cuando Antonio sacaba su lado oscuro y comentaba cosas de ese tipo, se preguntaba seriamente si convivía con un asesino en serie escondido bajo una máscara de felicidad que en medio de una noche de tormenta lo mataría con un cuchillo de cocina.

_Pero luego lo veía caerse con un trencito de juguete de los gemelos y ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño haciendo que el italiano descartara la teoría y se auto regañaba por ver tantas películas_.

— A veces creo que ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que hacía— cambió un poco de tema Lovino visiblemente nervioso— Nueve meses y aún así no me encontré preparado para cuidarlos, aún me equivoco la mitad de las veces. Y tú también Antonio así que no digas nada.

— Consejos: Una niñera y una niñera suplente— El español— las servilletas nunca son suficientes, no compren en Baby Town pues no tienen nada, si van a comprar Motrin que sea sin colorantes…

Larga lista de cosas.

Una larga lista de cosas que no deberían hacer que dejó a los nuevos padres mortificados.

…

_Esta iba a ser una larga cena._

**-xox-**

A la mañana siguiente luego de que Arthur se desperezara y fuera a despertar al obeso mórbido que dormía en el cuarto que era de la ex -pareja para que tomaran desayuno; comenzaron a planificar el horario del mes.

— ¡El viernes lo quiero libre!- Con un marcador garabateó un aviso en el cuadro que el pobre de Arthur se había dignado a dibujar en la noche anterior— ¡Ese día vamos a tocar en el Star Fix!

— Fija la hora, pues yo tengo una junta con un periodista ese día— Tenía en mano un marcador con color distinto para distinguirse del gordo.

— Desde las cuatro en adelante estaré ocupado hasta… no sé, en fin cuando nos cansemos de emborracharnos para festejar— Sonrió de forma encandiladora, cualquier humano normal se habría quedado ciego ante tal brillo y calidez… Salvo Arthur que lo miró con su peor cara. Con el tiempo, el menor se dará cuenta que cualquier mirada aún cuando sea la cosa mas tierna que haya existido enla Tierraa Arthur no le daba nada en el corazón. Y menos con la frase frívola que había largado el bicharraco alcohólico como si fuera de lo más normal.

— _Desde_ que hora _hasta_ qué hora— Repitió entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, el otro lo miró algo irritado.

— Hasta la hora que se me dé la reverenda gana, anciano— Se irguió soberbio como un águila— Soy un adulto y tú no me mandas.

— Escúchame niño, yo tengo un trabajo y soy una persona ocupada— ¿Acaso eso era una indirecta? Alzó una ceja y antes de defenderse Arthur continuó— Hay responsabilidades Alfred, Joanne y mi trabajo. Sin mi trabajo no hay dinero, sin dinero no hay como mantener esta casa y si esta casa no se mantiene todo se va a la mierda. Sabes muy bien que con o sin ti puedo vivir perfectamente.

— Cállate viejo idiota, yo también puedo ganar dinero y ayudar a mantener esta casa ¿Acaso me estás echando? — Lo señaló algo dolido. Arthur suspiró y se arregló un poco la camiseta del pijama— ¡Soy igual responsable de Joanne que tú!

— No Alfred, no te estoy echando de la casa pero prefiero dejar las cosas en claro— Alfred iba a replicar de nuevo, seguramente con alguna que otra estupidez— En esa entrevista que doy puedo llegar a ganar más de cuatro mil dólares, es una suma algo importante ¿No crees?

—... Desde las cuatro hasta las nueve ¿Está bien? — Susurró con un puchero, el británico asintió. La entrevista iba a ser a las nueve y media.

— Sí.

**.**

El budín de carne estaba tirado por todo el piso, las paredes, la alfombra persa y hasta en él mismo. Tomó aire, controlándose. Era normal que ocurriera esto, los bebés siempre hacían este tipo de cosas pero no creía que hasta estos límites.

A Alfred le había tocado dar de comer a Joanne y nunca se esperó que pudiera suceder tal pandemonio.

— ¡Vamos bebé, debes comerte toda la comida y no tirarla! — Inútilmente trataba de acercar la cucharilla de plástico con dibujitos de elefantes a la boca de la niña que se defendía tirando manotazos al aire— ¡Si no comes te volverás feo y amargado como el idiota de tu padrino!

Ni caso, comenzó a lloriquear más fuerte y el americano sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. ¿Cómo mierda le daban de comer Matthew y Francis a esta niña?

**-xox-**

Se preguntaba porqué Alfred le había entregado tan emocionado la bebé, como si fuera un dios salvador, y se había ido mascullando algo de demonios, ropa sucia y un budín. De repente comenzó a sentir un olor putrefacto— ¿Ya te hiciste?

Se dirigió al dormitorio de la niña que comenzó a lloriquear en sus brazos. La dejó en la mesa que ocupaban para cambiar pañales y fue a abrir una ventana desesperado. Este_delicado aroma_era muy fuerte para él. Como si fuera a un combate; se puso una pinza en la nariz, unos guantes bastante gruesos y de pistolas una botella de talco y un pote de toallitas húmedas— Ahí vamos…

Estaba listo para la batalla, como Kiar de su libro de Stafira Xkhan cuando se dirige a la cueva del Admalión a enfrentarse con el malo. _Salvo que Kiar era moreno y no tenía su gran y hermoso rostro ¡A la mierda con el mundo, sus cejas eran sexys! Ni tampoco se enfrentaba a un mago malvado de chorrocientos mil y un años sino al pañal de su sobrina de un año y medio._Despegó con cuidado el paño y con lentitud comenzó a levantar la tapa del pañal.

Iugh. Su rostro antaño rosado pasó a tener un verde limón para nada saludable.

_Estaba bajo una clara desventaja contra ese pañal ¿Cómo esa niña podía crear semejante montón de…_**_eso_**_?_

— ¡Alfred ayúdame a bañarla! — El grito del anglosajón resonó por toda la vivienda. Pobre Alfred, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para escaparse, el británico amargado lo encuentra— ¡Ni se te ocurra escapar, mocoso!

Tsk.

Como un condenado camino hacia el verdugo, se arrastró lloriqueando por las escaleras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iba a seguir pero me dio flojera, lata, weba o como en su país le digan, en Chile se le denomina_**_paja_**_. Tengo otras historias que continuar y realmente no quería atrasarme mucho con esta que ha llegado a ser una de mis favoritas. Quiero llegar la próxima semana con una pequeña sorpresa por eso es menester que termine este cap pronto para así poder dejar un cierto tiempo para continuar ciertas cositas que tengo por ahí._

**_Adieu_**_! 3_


	6. El peligro de la cerveza danesa

**Autora: **¡Hace tiempo sin actualizar! Lamento el retraso de casi un año, pero el tiempo me hace imposible actualizar más a menudo. Intentaré escribir el capítulo de convirtiéndote en un caballero y si no resulta vuelvo con A3PSDEA y luego a Supermassive Black Hole y tal vez uno que otro one shot.

**Disclaimer: **Hi!maruya, marca registrada por mí y no por el imbécil de Himaruya a quién le pertenece Hetalia.

**Advertencias:** ¿Dinamarca ebrio?

**.**

**.**

—…_Well I've got two tickets to the game, It'd be great if I Could take to it this Sunday and I'll walk you home when the whole thing's_ _done_— La gente le coreaba las canciones tan conocidas de Nickelback, el ambiente lleno de luces de neón, el olor a cigarro y a alcohol causaba una sonrisa a Alfred. Siguió cantando mientras miraba de reojo a Soren quien había pedido explícitamente esa canción. Le llegaba, había dicho. Alfred solo se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Observó el reloj. Ocho y media, a las nueve detendría todo el show para irse a casa como se lo prometió al amargado de Arthur— _If you're therem I don't even care which team won, we can stop at the coffee shop and make fun of the cops in the parking lot…_

La multitud sonriendo y saltando, entre ellas, en la barra… Soren abre los ojos impactado.

Los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Alexander están mirándole fijamente. Sonríe con timidez mientras sigue tocando su instrumento, entonces aceptó tomar el boleto que le dejó bajo la puerta ayer en la noche.

— _We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends..._— Al americano se le ocurrió una idea, Soren le ayudaba con el coro ¿No era así?

— _Well, I'm tired of pretending but I'm terrified of it ending_— El escandinavo lo miró sorprendido cuando escucha solo su voz en medio del escenario. Mira a Alfred confundido que se ríe y sigue tocando. Lo fulmina con sus celestes ojos y sigue cantando, visiblemente nervioso. Voltea a ver a Alexander, rogando que no fuera una ilusión— _I know if not for you there's nothing I Could do to ever let it end and I know you feel the same way…_

Para Alfred la canción en sí no tenía mucho que ver, trataba de mejores amigos que estaban enamorados pero ninguno se confesaba. Luego Soren le confesaría que una frase en específico le había llegado "_Don't ever let it end_" No lo dejes nunca ir.

"No dejes ir lo nuestro"

Ese era el mensaje subliminal que daba Soren. Ese mismo mensaje dio cuando llegaron a esa parte de la canción. El danés recuerda que esa misma canción se la había dedicado a Alex antes de confesarse de forma correcta, con globos, chocolates y velas incluidas pero eso era un secreto que guardaría en su pecho de por vida.

— _You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_ — Cantaron a dos voces, el americano y el europeo. Los ojos de Alexander se cerraron y sus facciones andrógenas, levemente iluminadas por la luz, se desvanecieron entre la multitud. Se levantó y dio media vuelta.

Se estaba yendo.

Soren quedó aterrorizado.

Esta era posiblemente la última oportunidad de poder decirle todo lo que ha guardado por tanto tiempo luego de terminar.

No podía dejarlo ir.

— ¡Alexander, no te vayas! ¡Te amo, por favor! ¡Cambiaré si así lo deseas! ¡Dime que he hecho mal y cambiaré, te lo prometo!— La multitud se quedó en silencio, girando a todos lados en busca del dichoso y desconocido Alexander. Los ojos violáceos lo miraron unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta hasta la fría noche. Soren quedó devastado. Vincent y Emma se miraron en silencio y Alfred no pudo evitar palmearse la frente. Esto iba mal.

— …

Las manos danesas temblaban. Su Noru lo había rechazado, no lo quería ver nunca más en su vida y todo el amor que con sacrificio y esfuerzo creó a su alrededor lo botaba a un tacho de la basura.

Quería ponerse a llorar.

Alexander… ¿Por qué?

A duras penas logró terminar la canción y cuando sonó la última nota se abalanzó hasta la barra a pedir un jarro de cerveza. El resto de la banda lo miró sorprendido. Emma se acercó, sobándole la espalda con cariño.

— Soren… Mira yo…— Comenzó con dulzura.

— Déjame en paz Emma, no quiero escuchar a nadie— Se soltó de las caricias y tomó de un sorbo largo la cerveza. Vincent miró molesto como trataban mal a su hermanita menor, iba a acercarse para regañarlo pero la chica silenciosamente le rogó que no — ¡Mesero, otra más!

Alfred maldijo en silencio. Sabía el espectáculo que se mandaría su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansado. ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otro día mandarse ese numerito? De cualquier modo, tenía que irse pronto y cumplir la promesa al amargado cejón.

Pero alguien se tendrá que hacer cargo de Soren y su borrachera.

— ¿Emma? ¿Te podrías quedar con Soren? — Volteó a ver a la menudita tecladista.

— No creo que sea la persona indicada. — Se disculpó con pena, visiblemente incómoda.

Mierda.

— ¿Vincent?— Giró con los ojos brillantes hacia su última opción. El hombre musculoso lo miró con odio.

— No. — Era una esperanza vana. Sabía la mala relación entre el holandés y Soren a causa de su forma de ser. ¿Pero no era malo soñar o si?

Doble mierda.

— Nos vamos, Berwald se las arreglará con el dueño y nosotros nos ahorramos este espectáculo— Vincent toma del brazo a su hermana y se va hacia la puerta. Jodido danés, pobre que por culpa de él no le pagaran el show de hoy, que ahí le saca las bolas con un destornillador.

— ¡N-no me pueden dejar sólo con él! — Gritó desesperado. Emma la miró con disculpa.

— Lo lamentamos, Alfred en serio…— Alfred se acercó hasta la chica y por el brazo libre comenzó a tironearla.

— Vamos, chica, Emma, mi vida… No me dejes sólo con él, hoy no puedo cuidarlo. ¡Tú sabes cómo se comporta borracho!

— Suelta a mi hermana, chico— Amenazó Vincent por el otro lado. Emma miraba a los dos chicos sin saber que hacer.

— ¡Vincent no puedo hoy cuidarlo! ¡Sabes lo que me pasó recientemente, me toca a las nueve y media cuidar a mi sobrina!

— Pues déjasela a tu noviecito, simplemente.

— No jodas, no es mi novio. — Le miró fastidiado el americano. Vincent rodó los ojos. Emma no sabía que hacer y la seguían tironeando. Finalmente gana Vincent y es arrastrada a la puerta mientras escucha los llamados de ayuda de Alfred. Lo lamentaba en serio.

Alfred maldijo a Vincent cuando desapareció por la puerta. Que los policías allanaran su casa y le quitaran todas sus plantas de marihuana al muy hijo de puta.

Lo habían dejado sólo con el borracho. Apretó los dientes y volteó nervioso a observar al rubio más alto llorar a moco tendido.

— ¡Alexander! — Gemía lastimeramente.

Triple mierda.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Ocho y cuarenta y siete.

Tenía que solucionarlo rápido. Se acercó hasta la barra y le dio una palmada en la espalda tras sentarse a un lado.

— Vamos, dude. No te hagas problema, hay tantos peces en mar…— Le consoló con una sonrisa. Soren lo miró con las mejillas comenzando a enrojecerse. Los ojos vidriosos le indicaban que estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¡Pero yo sigo queriendo a Alexander! — Sollozó mientras se daba cabezazos contra la madera. El barman, un hombre enano y rubio con cara de estreñido lo miraba molesto. Estaban estropeando la madera y si ese dejaba marca se las iba a ver con su escopeta que guardaba bajo la barra.

— Pero hombre, ¿Qué tiene tanto de especial? Es serio, brusco, te trata mal, ¡Ni siquiera te demuestra cariño! — A toda respuesta le llega un puñetazo en las costillas. Soren se tomo lo que quedaba del vaso y lo observó con molestia.

— Me dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado, imbécil. Cuando le das tu corazón a alguien, ninguna de esos defectos te importa, es más, cada uno de ellos se transforma en una cualidad que tú añoras como pieza de esencia. Cada cosa lo encuentras adorable y grandiosa por muy poca que sea— Le dijo con seriedad el más alto— No importa si tiene tres ojos o es hermafrodita, para ti sera patética y sinceramente perfecto, no le cambiarías nada. Tú no entiendes eso, tú nunca te has enamorado y no lo vas a hacer. Cuánto quisiera que te enamores de alguien para que veas como se siente…

— No lo digas ni en broma ¿Para estar como tú? — Le dijo en broma, tratando de quitarle peso a la situación.

— Sí, para estar como yo— Le contestó agrio y luego pidió otra cerveza. Alfred suspiró.

— Hey Soren, vamos a tu casa ¿Quieres? — Comenzó a tironearlo pero era rotundamente ignorado.

Tras terminar la tercera cerveza, obtuvo una respuesta algo vacilante.

— Déjaamne… aakkí… ¿Quiieehresss? — Los ojos nublados de Soren le indicaron que ya se estaba poniendo peligroso.

— Oh vamos, no te puedo dejar sólo. Ven, vamos. Yo te dejo a tu casa.

— ¡N-nnno! ¡Yiooo… mme queddoo aakkí…! ¡S-soooy unn borrasho quee vieene a pasar sus pennass! — Gritó para que todo el público ahí presente lo escuchara. El americano corrió la cara, avergonzado de que lo vieran con él. Puto Soren, lo que le hacía pasar.

El danés pidió su cuarta cerveza, y luego la quinta.

San Francisco a esta hora estaba lleno de autos, si no se iba pronto iba a llegar tarde a casa pero a Soren eso no le importaba mucho y no tenía ganas de levantarse de ahí. Miró con una vaga esperanza al barman que seguía limpiando un vaso de cóctel como si afilara un cuchillo.

— ¿Podrías…?

— Ni lo pienses chiquillo, ve a joder a otra parte.

Nueve y dos.

Ya a la sexta comenzó a murmurar cosas raras y Alfred decidió que la cosa tenía que detenerse ahora mismo.

— Ya. Nos vamos borrachito— Se levantó y comenzó a tironear la camisa de franela de su amigo.

— ¡Nnoo!

— Ni lo pienses, Soren. Te vas conmigo— Comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

De repente escucha un click. Voltea y lo primero que observa es como su hermosa frente está siendo apuntada por una escopeta de caza.

— Deben seis cervezas, no te hagas el listo— Y tras maldecir de nuevo al danés, paga una cuenta ajena y lo saca hasta el exterior donde su Harley Davidson la espera flameante y bañada del rocío nocturno. Suspira con cariño, su fiel bebé… Va a sufrir teniendo a ese borracho encima.

Gracias a su fuerza descomunal, coloca sin muchos problemas a Soren. Se sube a la motocicleta y enciende el motor. Lo último que piensa antes de irse es que pobre de Soren que se le ocurra vomitarle encima, que lo castra.

Nueve y trece.

Suspira tras guardar su celular.

Arthur se va a enojar.

-xox-

El que te dice que manejar una motocicleta con un borracho de acompañante es fácil, te miente, te odia y quiere hacer tu vida imposible. A duras penas logró encaminarse correctamente hasta la casa blanca y de dos pisos en la cual esperaba un inglés amargado y sin sexo por, Alfred considera años, que está echando humos.

Arthur lo mira con odio cuando va a abrir la puerta. Alfred le devuelve la mirada tratando de defenderse ¡Él no entiende lo que vivió para llegar aquí!

Soren está acostado en la motocicleta estacionada en el patio. Comienza a irse a un lado y ¡Paf! Se escucho los gemidos inentendibles y Alfred siente el cosquilleo de una gotita de sudor. No, estaba acostado en la motocicleta. Ahora está el piso de cemento. Sólo espera que Arthur no lo haya escuchado.

— Son las nueve y…— Observa el reloj de metal que tintinea en su muñeca antes de proseguir y corroborar— veintiocho. ¡Prometiste estar aquí a las nueve y quince!

— ¡Hey no me alegues, no sabes lo que pasó…!

— Y no lo quiero saber ahora, me voy pero que te quede advertido que luego tendremos una conversación, mocoso.

— Como si te temiera…— Un pálido dedo se apoyó en su pecho cubierto por una polera de algodón, Arthur le dedicó una mirada gélida.

— Me vas a temer si es que cancelan la entrevista por tu culpa— Susurra amenazante antes de irse hasta esa chatarra enana que tiene como auto. Alfred se pregunta cómo un anciano amargado como él puede manejar de forma tan salvaje, como si fuera un convicto que escapa de la policial tras fugarse de prisión.

No puede evitar verlo hasta que desaparece por una esquina.

Los balbuceos de alguien lo despiertan y gira hasta Soren que sigue en el piso, ahora despierto pero mirándole con una sonrisa bobalicona.

— Conn… que esse… era tu… nnovio ¿Eh? — Sonríe pícaro. Alfred rueda los ojos. Soren comienza a balancearse en el piso— ¡Yy hann peleaddo…! ¡Yyo… Loss vi! ¡Conn esstos ojihtos!

Soren está empeorando.

— Deja de hablar tantas idioteces, hombre— Lo intenta levantar pero Soren se retuerce como un pescado mientras se ríe a carcajadas.

— Ssufreee, Alfredt… Suffree! ¡Commo yyo con Noruu! — Vaya apestoso sobrenombre que le tenía a su ex, el americano bufó y se acercó de nuevo para llevarlo hasta dentro de la casa. Aquí fuera supondría un peligro para los vecinos.

-xox-

Está en el sillón de la casa tomando una cerveza tratando de calmarse.

Pero simplemente no puede. No mientras esté Soren revoloteando o mejor dicho revolcándose en el piso hablando estupidez. Lo mira con desdén, como quien mira una cucaracha fea y tonta.

— Esstán peliaaadtos… essstán peliaaadiiitooos— Canta como una canción infantil, mirándole pícaro. Los ojos vidriosos le indican que Soren están en último infierno de la borrachera.

Hace quince minutos que logró a duras penas hacer dormir a Joanne y ahora este imbécil no lo puede dejar de molestar como si fuera un mosquito hiperdesarrollado. Son las diez y veinte, no quiere saber cuanto demorará Arthur en volver pero sabe que lo mejor es que se entere de la existencia de Soren hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando esté menos histérico.

Se acerca al escandinavo.

— Hey, hombre ¿Vamos a dormir arriba?

— Nno.. yo quieero esstaar contigu— Patalea riéndose bobaliconamente. Un brillo afilado cruza por su mirada azul cielo. Luego le tocará reír bobaliconamente a él.

— Pero arriba está tu Noru ¿Lo quieres hacer esperar?

— ¡Nnoruuu! ¡No, no azeer esperaaar…!— Comienza a verse más lúcido.

Perfecto, todo su plan va perfectamente.

Hasta que escucha la cerradura de la puerta.

Mierda, tiene que apurarse. Toma a Soren y lo comienza a arrastrar por el piso lo más rápido que puede.

— Si te pido que llegues a cierta hora es por algo ¿No crees imbecil…?— Arthur, quien viene entrando al salón de estar, deja su perorata al ver a Alfred sosteniendo a un hombre desconocido por las axilas. — ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Alfred sonríe nervioso y ya comienza a excusarse cuando Soren- el desconocido mastodonte borracho según Arthur- corre escaleras arriba hasta la pieza de Arthur. Se miran por unos segundos y suben corriendo hasta allá.

Entran y ver a Soren balbuceando en el piso con los pantalones a medio abrochar no es la imagen más agradable que quisieran ser testigos.

— Oh joder…Soren…

— Dios mío, ¡Primero llegas tarde con un amigo ebrio como una cuba y ahora ese esperpento me tiene que mostrar esto!

Finalmente, Arthur ya cansado por cuidar a Joanne en la tarde y el estrés por la entrevista que gracias a la Corona, había resultado sin mayores problemas, decide hacer un escándalo mañana por la mañana. Echa a Alfred y al borracho a patadas de su dormitorio temporal hasta que las cosas legales se arreglen y decide ponerse el único pijama que tenía en esa casa. Se tantea los bolsillos del pantalón beige que estaba ocupando hace un rato y no los siente. Mierda, se había quedado abajo.

Fatigado, va en busca de su Blackberry azul.

O por lo menos eso quisiera hacer, pues de entre las sombras de su cama aparece el borracho tambaleante mirándole con diversión.

— Esstán peliaadooss… El novio de Alfreedt…

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Y la única respuesta que halla es el rostro descompuesto de ese chico alto. La piel verdosa…— ¡Me cago en tu puta madre!

Alfred abre la puerta asustado y lo primero que ve hace que le den ganas de desternillarse de la risa. Pero no debe hacerlo. Lo sabe.

— ¡Estás lleno de vómito!

— Dime algo que no sepa, genio— Responde agrio mientras se dirige al baño con el pantalón de paño que hace un rato se había sacado. Se limpia una y otra vez la piel, el pijama ya lo dio por perdido pero tiene que de alguna forma andar vestido y limpio. Se pone su prenda de vestir y sale descalzo al piso alfombrado del pasillo mientras Alfred lo espera con su cara de mono salido del circo. Los pies siente la mullida alfombra café porque ¡Al imbécil del borracho se le ocurrió vomitarle hasta los calcetines!

Una tenida completa ida a la basura, demonios se tendría que comprar un pijama nuevo. Por mientras que viviera aquí debería usarlo, aunque en su departamento pudiera dormir tranquilamente en bóxers, era una regla que tenía en casas ajenas.

— ¿No te vas a poner polera o algo?

— ¿Te debería importar? Es verano— Le responde agrio y se dirige hasta su alcoba. El americano se tensa.

— Oh no, no creo que quieras ir allá— Le intenta detener pero Arthur ya tiene una mano en el pomo dorado.

— ¿Por qué si aquí duermo? — Abre la puerta blanca y ve al mastodonte…

— Bueno… por eso.

— ¡Por qué mierda está en mi cama! — Así era, Soren dormía como un angelito encima de SU cama. Bufó molesto. Hay que joderse. Volteo sorpresivamente hasta donde estaba el idiota de Alfred.

— Que te quede claro que dormiré en tu cama y tú en el sillón, ¿Entendiste? — La idea no le gustó un ápice al norteamericano.

— ¡Ni lo creas, mi vida! — Se fue corriendo y dando un portazo en el cuarto matrimonial. Los ojos verdes de Arthur se abrieron como platos. Por la mierda, día jodido que había tenido.

Ahora sí hay que joderse.

-xox-

Despertó con el llanto de Joanne. Abrió los ojos con dolor y observó la hora en su celular.

Tres y dos de la madrugada.

Bostezó y con desgana se levantó de la cama inventada. Arrastró sus pies hasta el cuarto de Joanne. Vaya que tenían razón Francis y Matthew con que esa niña era de tomar cuidado, todas las madrugadas era un martirio hacerla dormir de nuevo. Subió las escaleras chocando dos veces con los peldaños.

— Ya voy pequeña, deja de llorar por favor— Susurró molesto. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a su cuna, Joanne pataleaba dentro, irritada. En un principio la acercó al mesón para ver si sus pañales estaban limpios. Todo en orden. Entonces la segunda opción era que tenía hambre. Abrazándola, le murmuró canciones de la gata carlota y los demás bichos de Mazapán mientras bajaba hasta la cocina.

Calentó la leche en el microondas y luego la metió en el biberón. Se preguntó de si Joanne tenía leche especial e iba a buscar en la despensa pero los chillidos de la niña le hacían cortocircuito en su cerebro y decidió no aumentar su dolor de cabeza y darle por mientras de esa.

La tomó en silencio. Sonrió con cansancio. Bien luego de eso a sobarle la espalda y a acostarla, Tras eso Joanne dormiría tranquila y él podría dormir en paz en su sillón hasta la mañana siguiente. O bueno eso hubiera querido pues la niña tras terminarse la última gota de leche se puso a lloriquear de nuevo.

— Vamos, nena. Duerme de una vez por todas, padrino Arthur está que se parte del sueño… Por favor— La trataba de acostar pero la pequeña se aferraba a sus brazos, rechazando de forma rotunda la cuna. Recordó que algo le había contado de lo cariñosa que era la bebé y que más de una vez había hecho una pataleta infernal para dormir en la cama con ellos. Pero Francis y Matthew ya no estaban. Un dolor le dio en el pecho, el mismo dolor que ocurría cada vez que se acordaba de su mejor amigo _muerto_. Él no podía ser de sustituto, hoy por lo menos — ¿Qué sucede mi niña? No puedes dormir conmigo, hoy no por lo menos. Hoy dormí en un sillón por culpa del amigo borracho de tu cavernícola tío ¿Sabes?

Siguió llorando con sus mejillas rojas y las lágrimas recorriéndole la cara. Arthur se desesperó.

Por Dios… ¿Esta niña que quería?

Se acordó de que Alfred dormía en la cama de los antiguos padres, él tenía una cama de dos plazas y media. No podía quejarse por dormir con Joanne.

Más le valía no quejarse porque se la debía lo de la cama para dormir.

— Eres un peligro, pequeña manipuladora— Rió con fastidio mientras se acercaba al cuarto del matrimonio y ella dejaba de sollozar paulatinamente.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la pieza dejó de llorar hasta casi por completo. Arthur no pudo evitar reír, esta chica era un peligro. Se acercó hasta la cama y con una mano remeció suavemente al espantapájaros ese que dormía a pata suelta. Qué envidia, él quisiera dormir así pero no puede a causa de la pequeña.

— Hnm… ¿Qué? — Con voz ronca, Alfred preguntó y al abrir los ojos se asusta cuando observa a Joanne a diez centímetros de su cara. Mira extrañado a Joanne, luego a Arthur que lo observa con indiferencia.

— Quiere dormir en la cama matrimonial, me ha armado un escándalo para dormir aquí así que tú te haces cargo— Dicho eso, levanta la tapa y acomoda a la bebé junto a Alfred que perezosamente le abraza— No me puedes alegar, me la debes por lo de la cama y tu amiguito borracho.

— Si sé, si sé… Deja de repetírmelo, viejo— Comienza a cerrar los ojos y el inglés se va hacia la puerta, camino a su pseudo cama. Hasta que algo los hace observar de nuevo a Joanne. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. — ¿Estará enferma?

Arthur se acerca hasta la cama y la bebé deja de llorar. Bufa divertido.

— Quiere dormir conmigo.

— Qué milagro, por fin alguien quiere acostarse contigo— Se burló el americano. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Cállate y ándate a dormir al primer piso. Vamos, levántate.

— ¿Disculpa? — Al americano se le va todo el sueño. Arthur lo apura con una mano— ¡De ninguna manera, hombre! ¡Yo duermo aquí, es mi cama!

— La bebé quiere dormir conmigo en esta cama, perdiste, intento de casanova.

— Ni lo creas Arthur, yo no me levantaré de aquí ni muerto— Bufó y luego miró a otro lado. Primera vez que se siente incómodo diciendo algo así— Esta cama es gigante, simplemente hazte un espacio dentro. Es sólo por esta noche.

Arthur bufó y aceptó con desgana, quería dormir. No importaba donde fuera. Levantó la colcha al otro lado de Joanne y se metió dentro, las sábanas se le hacían de roce agradable y suave sobre su piel desnuda. Que horroroso dormir con simples bóxer, pero todo era la culpa del borracho gamberro que le vomitó encima. Jodido tipo, se la tendría que lavar con las manos. Alfred se quedó unos segundos observando el torso blanco y duro antes de decidir hundir su cara en la almohada. Él no debía quedarse mirando el torso ejercitado del viejo estirado.

Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos.

— Buenas noches— Susurró por cortesía Arthur.

— Buenas noches— Le respondió, incómodo, Alfred.

Y tras un rato se quedaron dormidos. Quien los haya visto hubiera pensado que era familia con su primera hija durmiendo junto a ellos. Arthur abrió los ojos con dolor al escuchar la risa de Francis. Su corazón iba a morirse destrozado si comenzaba con esas alucinaciones.

Por que los fantasmas no existen ¿O si?

-xox-

Era de mañana y la luz que entraba por las ventanas a causa de las cortinas mal cerradas le dio en los ojos, despertándolo. Intentó desperezarse pero un peso le impedía moverse. Con confusión giró a ver que era ese peso desconocido…

— ¡Gyaa! — Saltó espantado hasta la espalda de Alfred que despertó sobresaltado, girando en busca de las balas o de los ladrones o quizá algún marciano que los quisiera abducir.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Preguntó asustado. No nota como por acto reflejo, su mano protege a Arthur. Nadie lo nota.

— ¡Eso es lo que pasa! — Le respondió histérico el británico. Señaló al único ente desconocido que estaba en la cama durmiendo a pata suelta. Alfred abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando observa a Soren babeando la almohada y despidiendo un olor a cerveza que presume, es prácticamente tóxico. Ambos arrugan la nariz con desagrado. De repente los dos adultos comienzan a gritar cuando el escandinavo tras la pérdida de su almohada británica, toma a Joanne que se despertó con todo el griterío. Contra toda posibilidad, la bebé toma las cosas con humor y comienza a jugar hurgueteándole la nariz al hombre de metro ochenta.

— ¡Haz algo! — Le remece histérico Arthur, Alfred le responde con el mismo grado de histeria.

— ¡Pero que demonios quieres que haga!

— ¡Pues que la saques de ahí!

— También puedes hacerlo tú ¿Sabes?

— ¡Es tu amigo, tarado, no el mío! — Alfred suspira y se acerca a robarle de los brazos a Joanne. Soren comienza a despertar al sentirse sin su almohadita y lo primero que ve son los borrosos ojos azules de Alfred.

— ¿Noru? ¿Volviste a casa? — Y comienza a acercarse somnoliento hasta el rostro de Alfred que se quedó estático. Cuando estaban a dos centímetros de un beso el americano salta furioso.

— Ni lo creas, imbécil. Te aguanto mucho pero todo tiene un límite— Le toma de un brazo con irritación y lo arrastra hasta el baño donde luego se comienzan a escuchar gritos. Arthur deja a Joanne en la cama, lejos de donde estuvo el amigote borracho de Alfred y va a ver qué demonios sucede.

— ¡Esto no era necesario! — La voz no alcoholizada del tonto borracho.

— ¡Oh sí, esto sí era necesario! — La voz no feliz del tonto narcisista.

Entra al baño y lo primero que ve es al chico que parece ser, se llama Soren, peleando por el control de la manguera de la ducha con Alfred.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — A toda respuesta recibe un chorro de agua helada.

— ¡Mira, parece que te has orinado! — El mono alfa, Alfred, se ríe estúpidamente sin rastro de mal humor mientras lo señala y el mono beta, el borracho, se ríe siguiéndole el juego. Su torso desnudo como también la mitad superior de sus pantalones están empapados. Arthur trata de contar hasta tres para calmarse. Aprieta los puños y se sonroja en cólera.

— Miren al par de imbéciles… ¡Qué demonios se han de creer jugando como unos mocosos, tirándose agua! — Los regaña mientras se saca los pantalones beige, quedándose en simples bóxers. No entiende porqué los dos tarados le miran con los ojos desorbitados. Soren sonríe y el inglés no puede más que escupir con insolencia— ¿Qué mierda ves?

— Ahora que te veo mejor, estás bastante bueno, novio de Alfred— El aludido le da un puñetazo en las costillas.

— No es mi novio, idiota.

— Y no lo seré nunca, déjate de joder. — Primera vez que están de acuerdo en mucho tiempo. Soren no puede más que reír y sobarse sus costillas atacadas por Alfred. Apoya una mano en su cintura y lo mira con molestia— De cualquier modo, ¿Quién eres? Creo que ayer no tuvimos el _placer_ de presentarnos.

Arthur descubrió en ese instante que el borracho no entiende el sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! Qué amable eres, mi nombre es Soren y soy el amigo de Alfred— Extiende una mano con una torpeza amistosa. Arthur alza una ceja y con cierta renuencia le aprieta la mano de vuelta— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Arthur Kirkland— Responde escueto. El danés abre los ojos de una forma que Arthur siente se le van a salir expelidos de sus cuencas y se sonroja de una forma nada masculina.

— Momento, ¿N-no serás el escritor Arthur Kirkland? ¿El que escribió la grandiosa saga "Doble X, el clan del inframundo? — Suelta anhelante. Alfred le toca ahora alzar una ceja ¿A qué viene todo eso? Arthur en cambio bufa aburrido.

— El mismo, aunque esa saga no es agradable que me la recuerdes. Fui un novato cuando la escribí y…

El chillido de niña que suelta Soren lo interrumpe, no puede evitar mirar asustado cuando aquel mastodonte lo abraza con entusiasmo, elevándole por los aires. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta sujeto? Se tiene que aferrar de los hombros para no caer.

— ¡Soy tu fan! ¡Me he leído esa saga quince mil chorrocientas veces y no me canso!

Arthur empalidece. Menudo fan que se ha conseguido. Alfred suspira aburrido.

-xox-

— Sí, si como sea como si hacer un libro fuera tan importante— El americano le quita peso a la situación mientras come de su cereal con leche. Vaya masculinidad y descarga de testosterona, se burla Arthur lo que el americano le responde que todavía tiene el corazón joven no como otras manzanas podridas y viejas. Soren ha estado todo el santo desayuno alabando a Arthur como si fuera un dios ¡Sólo escribió un libro maldita sea!

Y ni siquiera tiene resaca el muy cabrón.

— ¿Y qué te inspiró para crear el guardián del inframundo? — Sorbetea el café ruidosamente mientras sigue con sus pálidos ojos fijos en el británico, tan pulcro como siempre tomando su taza de té.

— En el pequinés de mi abuela.

— ¿Pequinés?

— ¿Un pequinés? Qué patético— Alfred se burla sin que nadie lo escuche, lo que le ofende.

— Ese perro era el diablo, chico— Le dedicó una misteriosa mirada al más alto antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

En ese momento, Soren decidió tajantemente nunca querer conocer a ese animal aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello, que aunque él no sospechara ya estaba muerto hace más de doce años.

— El nombre estúpido… Eres un baboso frustrado sexualmente— Murmura burlándose al parecido con el "XXX" para denominar a las películas de contenido erótico, como las que tenía en una caja en su departamento. Alfred ya está aburrido de escuchar estupideces que no le interesan, como eso de que un tipo raro maneje un reino de bichos deformes que están en el infierno. De cualquier modo ¡Lo estaban ignorando! ¡Su autodenominado mejor amigo lo estaba cambiando por el arrugado de Arthur! Esto era peor que una patada en las bolas.

Soren volteó a verlo furioso de que se hallan burlado de aquellos libros sagrados para su persona. Arthur lo miró sin mucho interés.

— ¡No digas estupideces, hombre! ¡La doble X es un código secreto al partir cada letra por la mitad y te sale el signo infinito porque esas X no son como las x normales sino redondas! ¿Escuchaste, Alfred? ¡Redondas! — Soren le explicaba de la misma forma en que un niño pequeño le enseña lo obvio a su padre. Alfred mira hacia la ventana, fastidiado de que lo regañase.

— Si no vas a comentar algo decente, mejor ve callándote. Espantapájaros obeso— El chico se envaró.

— ¡No estoy gordo! — Debatió molesto. ¡Él no estaba pasado de peso, eran músculos!

— Oh sí, sí lo estás— Sonrió divertido el escritor.

— Viejo, perdona pero sí estás algo pasado de peso— Comenta agregándose el tercer chico. Alfred quedó con los ojos como platos. ¡Ahora Soren!

— ¡Maldito traidor! — Y tras eso lo empuja hacia la puerta del patio para que se vaya. El danés se pega a la ventana de la cocina mientras pide acceso de nuevo a la casa. Alfred le alza el dedo del medio. El escandinavo salta ofendido y luego fija sus cristalinos ojos celestes en Arthur quien alza sus manos en son de Pilatos "Me lavo las manos, chico" Murmura divertido.

Vaya lugar donde se vino a meter.

-xox-

Había pasado ya una semana desde la cual habían quedado a cargo de Joanne. En estos momentos estaban bañando a la pequeña luego de que tuviera la grandiosa idea de botar un trozo de pastel de la merienda que cayó sobre ella. "Pequeña bandida" susurró el británico que sonreía suavemente mientras enjabonaba su espaldita con una esponja, quitando cualquier resto de dulce que hubiera alrededor.

Cada momento se acordaba más y más del francés con las travesuras que hacía la pequeña, era un sentimiento agridulce; por un lado la muerte de su único mejor amigo se hacía cada vez mas notoria, la ausencia de su molesta y cargante sonrisa como sus abrazos que siempre aunque luego era negado por los dos, eran tan agradables, tan reconfortantes. Su compañía, sus burlas, sus peleas por estupideces, sus tardes en los bares de mala muerte, sus salidas al salón de té de Francis a robar comida. Todos esos sucesos, que estaba tan acostumbrado.

La sonrisa de Francis tras comentarle su opinión sobre la última crema que había robado para probar apareció en su mente. Los cálidos colores de la cocina del salón de té rodeándole. Tan cálido como él mismo.

**Lo había perdido para siempre**

Por otro lado estaba Joanne, floreciendo a cada momento que transcurría. Era un peligro no dejarla sin supervisión pues sus tazas de porcelana como las paredes de la cocina ahora pintadas con mostaza eran testigo de que era capaz de hacer. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de cuidarla, de quererla. Con un jarrito sacó agua de la bañera y le tiró un chorrito en el pelo, haciendo que comenzara a reír.

La noche anterior cuando no se quiso quedar dormida y tuvo que dormir con Alfred para calmarla, la sonrisa de ese ángel en miniatura.

**La había ganado para siempre.**

Notó que había comenzado a hacer movimientos raros, como cuando…

— ¡Alfred abre la tapa del inodoro que quiere ir al baño! — El aludido se acercó al objeto y torpemente trató de quitar el seguro para niños. Arthur con la bebé en las manos lo instaba a que se apurara— ¡Se hace encima mío y verás que hago una vasectomía de forma profesional!

— ¡No se abre, Arthur!

— ¿Cómo que no se abre?

— ¡Pues que no se abre! — Siguió intentando abrirla, con mayor desesperación.

— ¡Por la Reina, está que se hace!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga si esta mierda inútil no se abre?

— Pásame tu chaqueta

Alfred se quedó estático ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Disculpa? — No, no había escuchado mal…

— Hablo en serio, pásame tu chaqueta— Y tras decirle comienza a tironear mientras el americano trata de aferrarse a ella con desesperación.

— ¿Para qué la quieres? — Y finalmente, el inglés venció y le quitó la chaqueta de cuero.

— Pues para esto…— Y tras formar una bolsa con ella, Joanne…

— ¡Mi chaqueta por los mil demonios! — La mandíbula, si pudiera le caería al piso. ¡Su hermosa chaqueta de cuero estaba siendo mancillada con la mierda de su sobrina!

Nunca podría volver a usar esa chaqueta.

Tras terminar, Arthur deja la antigua chaqueta de cuero favorita de Alfred/ahora mierda inutilizada llena de mierda de bebé, en el cesto de la basura.

— No te preocupes, yo te compro otra— Pero Alfred no quería otra.

— ¡Era mi chaqueta favorita! ¿Crees acaso que voy a querer otra? — Arthur frunce el ceño, mirándole pensativo. Aunque más que eso parece un puchero.

— Pues lo siento, fue un acto impulsivo— Y el típico chico americano con una banda y su chaqueta favorita llena de mierda suspira resignado. Maldice que Arthur lo mire con ese rostro de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. También se maldice a sí mismo por encontrar adorable el puchero que hace un viejo como Arthur. Y no es que se lleven por una diferencia de dos y años y dos meses. ¡Es un hombre, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Cómo puede debilitarlo un jodido puchero?

Pero lo hace, maldita seas, Arthur.

— Está bien, no importa— Se acaricia el cuello tratando de relajarse, el inglés le sonríe como si fuera un niño al que le perdonan una travesura.

— Aparte te hago un favor esa chaqueta era horrenda

— ¡Arthur!

_Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, he aquí mi trabajo. Los quiero y trataré de organizar mis historias porque tengo muuuucho que actualizar y muuuuuuuuuuuy poco tiempo. Cualquier cosa, pueden dejarlo en review. _


End file.
